From Guadalcanal to Okinawa
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Eric Murphy enlisted for the Marine Corps in October 2 months before Pearl Harbour had been hit. He saw an opportunity to do something for his country and fight in some of brutal and bloodiest battles of the war as a part of the 1st Marine Division. While his younger brother is fighting in Europe Eric fights on islands and heads for the mainland of Japan. Strong Violence, Language
1. The Beginning and Landing on Guadalcanal

Hello Everyone, here is another relating to Band of Brothers this is in the Pacific about Eric Murphy so sit back and read on in the story

* * *

Chapter 1:

December 18th 1941

It was peaceful hot day in California, Camp Pendleton. The US Military Base for the United States Marine Corps Detachment as a Marine was sitting in the mess hall as he opened his journal and began writing, his green eyes reflected on Marine combat jacket he had on. The Globe and Anchor shined pristine in afternoon sun. he smiled as he began to write,

" _I never thought I would be here, in a Marine Corp Uniform made it through the 3 months of boot camp it wasn't easy but I did it. My name is Eric Murphy, I'm a Corporal in the Marine Corp assigned to the 7_ _th_ _Marine Regiment of the 1_ _st_ _Marine Division under Lieutenant Colonel Puller. In my heavy weapons platoon involves Sgt John Basilone he's one of those lifers in the corps he served in Manila with the doggies he knows the drill best man to count on in Battle, another guy is Sgt Manuel Rodriguez he's a good guy to be around, another good marine to be around. The third and final guy is Sgt J.P Morgan he has one hell of a temper and hates the enemy more than anybody complains a lot too. Anyway, this is my story as a Marine._

* * *

20th December 1941 – California – Camp Pendleton – Briefing Room

Eric Murphy (dark hair green eyes) and Manny Rodriguez are talking about a subject on something related to the war Eric listens then asked, "Jesus, what do you reckon the boys in the Philippines are doing right now?" "Hopefully holding their own against the Japs" "I know a couple buddies up there fighting joined up before Pearl Harbour was hit" "Heard from them" "No they are the same age but I know their brothers and sisters as well" "Just looking at that map lot of territory to take back" "They had a head start on us we'll hit back twice as hard"

Just as Murphy was finishing what he said he heard Rodriguez call out, "Basilone over here!" As he saw Basilone come up from behind, "Hey didn't miss anything did I?" "No, movie hasn't started yet" "Hey Murph" Murphy smiled as he replied, "Hey Manila" "I ever hear that again it ain't gonna be a happy conversation" "Sorry about that" "How's your brother doing?" "Not good, he's been unhappy ever since I joined up" "He still holding a grudge against you going for the Corps?" "No, he was a little disappointed when I announced it but he got over it he wants to join up though" Basilone looked at him as he was joking but he wasn't, "Kid's what 14?" "Yeah he wants to join up for the Army though and continue the fight that Dad started" "Can't blame him for the choice" "I know but he's been acting out getting into more fights than a chicken" "You know what they say about the Irish temper" "Yeah I know he's acting like a child though but remains insistent on serving" "Anybody seem JP yet?"

Both Rodriguez and Murphy looked at each other before replying, "No haven't seen him yet" soon JP hears his name as he walks behind Basilone, "Hey don't tell me I missed this thing" "Chesty just left" Rodriguez then said, "Yeah, he's a little unhappy not everybody was here" Murphy then added "I think you screwed up no Marine should be late for a Briefing you know that" the other three men nodded as he said that as they heard a booming voice, "Attention on Deck!"

Everybody stood to Ramrod straight as they saw Colonel Puller come into the room saying, "Carry on" as they stood easy JP whispered to the three men, "Fuck you" as they turned towards Puller waiting for him to speak, "The uniform that you wear. The globe and anchor that you have earned. Will make the difference between the freedom of the world and its enslavement. December 7th was quite a day in Pearl Harbour, Hawaii. On the same day December 8th, in places called Guam, Wake, the Malay Peninsula, Hong Kong and the Philippine Islands were also attacked by the Army, Air Force and Navy of the Empire of Japan. The Japanese are in the process of taking over half of the world and they mean to keep it with death from the air, land or sea. But here is what the Japs are not expecting. The United States Marine Corps. Now never mind Europe, The Nazis and Mussolini. Hitler is not our job, not until they can't whip him without us."

The men laughed at what Puller said as he put up a hand and continued with his speech, "The Pacific will be our theatre of war, The Marines will do battle with the Japs on tiny specks of turf that we have never heard of. You Non-Commissioned Officers. You are the sinew and the muscle of the Corps. The orders come from the brass and you get it done. And whenever this war is over, when we have swept upon the main islands of Japan and destroyed every scrap of that empire the victory will have been won by you. You, the N.C.O.S, with the chevrons on your sleeves and the instincts in your guts and the blood on your boots. Those of you who were lucky enough to get home for Christmas hold your loved ones dearly and join them in prayers for peace on Earth and goodwill to all men. Then report back here ready to sail across God's vast ocean where we will meet our enemy and kill them all. Merry Christmas. Happy 1942."

Puller departed down the steps just as a Marine then said "Squad, atten-hut!" every man stood to attention before hearing "Carry on" and the men resumed conversations of their own while Basilone and Murphy walked towards the map and studied it intensively as Basilone asked Murphy, "So you heading to Canaryville for Christmas?" "Yeah that's what I'm going to do, maybe try and talk to Donnie as well" "You gonna try and convince him to wait until he's old enough to sign up" "I'm gonna do more than try I'll knock some sense into the little bastard if I must" "Haha, enjoy your Christmas as well" "Yeah, you too John. Say hi to the family from me" "No problem." Later that day they left the base and headed back to their families Eric left on the train to Chicago arriving a day later.

* * *

Chicago

Eric arrived in Union station at 3'o clock in the afternoon as he walked through the station and looked for a taxi soon finding one he then set out for Canaryville he then got out on the outskirts as he walked the streets saying Hi to his friends and people he knew he was turning into an alleyway when he heard what sounded like a fist fight going on there as he saw a crowd of what looked to 13-14 years olds along with an 18 year old crowd as well crowding 2 fighters one he instantly recognised as Donnie (dark hair brown eyes athletics build) who was taking a beating and giving one back in hatred and anger as he saw the sibling tearing his fighter (18 year old blonde hair blue eyes) a new asshole as Eric looked on and saw his brother fighting well as he thought to himself,

" _I got to step in otherwise this kid isn't gonna last another 2 minutes in this"_ as he pushed through the crowd and called out "OK! Fight's over everyone go home" everybody groaned as they saw the older Murphy giving everybody a death glare as somebody then said, "Screw you" "Shut up or you'll see a side of me nobody wants to see" Donnie then got onto one knee before he said, "He's right mac, last guy that said another word he wound up getting hurt bad" everybody else then backed away and left the alleyway leaving only the two brothers in said alleyway as Donnie was helped up by Eric who said, "Damn it kid" "I had it under control" "Well no doubt about that but kid he wasn't going to last 2 minutes in the ring at the rate you were fighting" "Wouldn't look good would it?" "No, it wouldn't. What was the fight about?" "It was basically about disrespect" "That's it?" "No, he was saying stuff about us about Dad, about Lizzie about our family."

Eric nodded knowing that Donnie got older he loved his family with a loyalty that hurt many times that was expected but he also had an anger problem that wasn't to be rivalled with as he got back to the matter at hand,

"What was said about Lizzie?" "You know the guy I was fighting?" "Yeah" "it was basically about that and the guy started shouting insults behind her and kept bugging her about some stuff" "What an idiot" "He practically made her cry I came to her defence and forced him to fight" "And here we are now" "Yeah here we are" "I thought you turned to Boxing to challenge that anger of yours?" "I have and it has been working" "Didn't work today though" "No" "Ok let's get you on home. I hear from Mom you have been trying to enlist" "She told you about that" "Do realise that your attempts to enlist have been documented" "I tried enlisting for the Army Airforce, the Marines" "You tried enlisting for the Marines?" "It wasn't the best plan I had but I had to try" "Oh I am sure and Little Brother Marine Corp has the toughest training regime there is are you sure you would have made it through"

Donnie raised an eyebrow and Eric realised he asked a stupid question realising that this was Donnie who was resilient, stubborn and had a knack for a tough fight as he looked at his brother and said, "Right, stupid question" "You should know that by now Eric" "I do I asked a stupid question" "What do you reckon Dad would have said if he knew I had been enlisting?" "He would have said you are the craziest kid he ever raised" "Watch it" "Come on let's go home I smell something good" "I bet"

The brothers then raced home as they reached the house they then came through the door and saw their Mother (Margaret) (light black hair, brown eyes) working in the kitchen as she heard the door close and turned around seeing the Murphy sons standing in front of her as she walked towards them turning to Eric first saying, "Welcome home son" "Hey ma" "How was the journey home" "Tiring but it was ok" "I'm glad" Catherine then turned and saw Donnie as his bruised face showed a little blood coming from his lip as she took her son's head in his hand and sighed, "What am I going to do with you Donnie?" "I'm sorry Mom" "What happened this time?" "Some guy was talking about our family and I got a little angry about it" "The amount of fights you have been I'm surprised you haven't been caught" "I know" "But I understand because your loyalty to the family has been unrivalled" "Eric said the same thing as well" the three laughed and Margaret went to hug her eldest sons as well as Lizzie (Dark hair, hazel eyes) who came down and saw Eric standing in his Marine Corps uniform as she said, "Hey Eric, welcome home" "Not home forever little sister and your still getting taller" "Runs in the family" "Sure does"

* * *

The reunion dinner was underway as Eric and the family ate Shepherds pie as Eric was asking a question, "So how is the local district?" "Pretty good they are asking about you well the Desk Sargent is" Sgt Derek Randall at the 9th District was a legend in the Chicago Police Department he had served in World War One alongside their father Hank Murphy at the Argonne Forest the two walked their beats together after the war and Derek was named godfather for the 3 Murphy kids and he basically looked out for them when their father left unexpectedly when Lizzie was under three years old Eric got back to the matter and said, "That's good he always said he was proud of me" "He sure is" "How's his wife?" "She's well haven't spoken to her since she found out about her son" "Wait Tommy, what happened to Tommy?" Margaret looked at Donnie who then turned to Eric and said, "Tommy's missing in action in the Philippines he was in Vigan when it happened" "Poor Tommy, I'll go by the district tomorrow and give my prayers to the Sarge" "He would like that" Margaret said.

During the Dinner Eric noticed that Donnie was picking at most of his food and left the table to clear up as did Lizzie leaving Eric and Margaret in the dining room alone as Eric said, "Donnie still angry?" "He has been upset since he was declined to join the air force and Marines" "The air force I'm having a hard time wondering that" "Ever since the maths qualifications question came up he hightailed it out of there" "The Marines and the Army I can understand he's always been a down and hard fighter" "Takes after you and your father" "I noticed I hate seeing him like this" "You and me both" "I'll talk to him tonight" "I know you'll try and do it but what happens if you can't persuade him?" "Haven't got that far yet".

* * *

Later that night Donnie came down the stairs and went into the garage where he pulled up a chair and started to read a book before he lit 3 candles then suddenly he heard the garage light come on and Eric is at the door as he says, "What you doing you up?" "Didn't feel like going to sleep" "So, you came down to read?" "Only thing that can help" "Yeah reading a Life Magazine really helps" "Knock it off" "You are not looking at those models, are you?" "Please that's something you would do" "Fair point". As the brothers sat down on either side the silence was deafening between them as Eric spoke first, "How's Theresa?"

Theresa Milano was from a wealthy family living in main Chicago in one of those fancy penthouses after she moved from Los Angeles her father was a corrupt politician before continuing his illegal activities and wasn't even catholic which was important in the Murphy family and their beliefs (Light brown hair, blue eyes) "Remember when you told me I shouldn't date a girl from Los Angeles?" "I remember a small conversation about it" "Yes and it ended in the two of us going at each other in a boxing gym" Eric laughed at the memory as he replied, "You gave me a run for my money" "We had about nearly 50 cops from all the Canaryville districts and 40 firefighters as well cheering us on" "Hell even from main city too" "Fun time that was" "How are things going between you two?" "Ever since I tried to join up we have been fighting she doesn't believe in military service being a part of our rite of passage" "It always has been baby brother" "I just want to end it with her but how do I do it" "Be honest and truthful" "You are insane" "Do you want to head down the gym and fight it out" "Tomorrow I have a session then. We'll go after we visit the 9th District" Eric nodded, "By the way, how did we ever settle that dispute?" "I managed to get you to go after Charlotte McCarthy"

Charlotte McCarthy was a family friend of the Murphy family and Eric's best friend the two had been dating each other right before Eric joined the Corps which Charlotte had been supportive of after that happened they decided to put their relationship on hold as Charlotte went into the Army nurse corps (Eric was also supportive) and had been at Pearl Harbour surviving the surprise attack that had happened. Both the McCarthy and Murphy families came together on the day to pray for Charlotte's safe return to them all and their prayers had been answered a week later (Brown hair green eyes).

Eric smiled as she heard her name and the two had gone to many dances in high school as he brought himself out of the thought, "How is Charlotte by the way?" "Misses you she will be in town for the Christmas and New Year" "Sounds like fun" "Yeah, but first she had to make some condolence calls for some of her friends didn't make it at Pearl Harbour so she is making condolence calls to the families" "Hard thing to do" "Too hard" "Kid, I wanted to come down and talk to you about something" "Ok what is it?" "I know you have been angry about wanting to serve and you would do anything to get in" "I'm not waiting till I am 18 to serve and the war is over too soon that is not me Eric" "You telling me you want to join up straight away you just got into High School" "You told me the day before you left for Pendleton I was meant to be a soldier and to do the right thing" "I'm looking out for you kid I know and honestly I said that but how would Mom feel knowing you are out there fighting everyday knowing you would get hurt" Donnie closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he replied angrily, "I prayed every night while Dad was a cop that he would come home to us after every day he was on the streets hell even Mom as a nurse they knew the risks it's what they drilled into us every day on what's it like to protect our City from all domestic threats and what dad told the two of us about being soldiers" Eric stood wide eyed knowing Donnie had made a dozen valid points and knew he would not win this argument so he put his hands up saying, "Damn, you are stubborn as hell" "Runs in the family wise one" "I'm the wise one and you are the idiot" "Get some sleep Eric because Round 2 is tomorrow and you better not let up" "Challenging your brother to go all the way" "Like old times" Eric laughed as the brothers headed up to bed just before Eric then looked in on his siblings starting with Lizzie as he watched he from the door as she slept peacefully holding a stuffed animal that their Dad brought for her second birthday Eric smiled as he whispered, "Sweet Dreams little one" to his sister as he closed the door quietly.

He then went to his room closing the door and looking around his bedroom neat and tidy a bedside stand (made by Donnie in 1939 for his birthday) 2 photo frames one showing a the Star of Courage inside it and the other frame showing a picture of his sweetheart Charlotte as he laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day he woke up and saw the Chicago weather lightly snowing he chuckled as he said, "It's like I never left" as he slipped out of bed and walked down to the Kitchen and said to his Mom, "Morning" "Hey how did you sleep?" "Hard to tell" Margaret raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" "When I was sleeping on a Marine Corps bed it was like a marshmallow and so was the bed here now I can't tell the difference" "Maybe you like both beds" "Maybe" "How did your talk go last night" She said laying down a plate of breakfast on the table. Eric sighed and reluctantly replied, "I won't lie to you. He is insistent on being a soldier he's stubborn as a bull" "Runs in the family" "Yeah it does" "Donnie has a boxing session today you going with him?" "Yeah, I am going with him anyway figured I could burn off this breakfast to keep me all muscle" "Call down your brother or I will give you the rest" As soon as the words left her mouth both Donnie and Lizzie then entered the kitchen and sat down at the table as they waited expectedly for Breakfast as Donnie got up to get a glass of water and sit down at the table as the plate approached him he thanked his mom and said Grace for breakfast quietly as he picked up his fork and started eating his scrambled eggs as he ate quietly till nothing was left on his plate he then picked it up and then headed for the sink washing the plate and knife and fork leaving it all shiny and clean packing it away as well as he then went to the garage to pull out his gym bag as he said to Eric, "Want to head off?" "Yeah let me get my jacket and gym bag then we'll head off" "Alright" Eric then headed upstairs to get his Marine Corps overcoat and gym bag and then headed out the door with Donnie and headed straight for the 9th District they then reached the destination and headed for the front desk and saw the Desk Sgt Randall issuing out orders to the closest patrolmen towards them that once they left the two brothers then walked towards the desk and the Sgt not looking up then said, "Can I help you?" "I don't know Sarge but Mom must have told you that 2 of your godchildren were heading to see you" The Sargent looked up and saw the 2 Murphy boys smiling as he smiled back and replied, "I'll be damned Eric Murphy how are you Kid?" "I'm good Sarge, I heard about Tommy I'll keep praying for his return" Derek's face then turned into sadness as he nodded and said, "Thanks Eric, He loved being a soldier" "How's Madison?" "She's upset now that she has to carry his baby alone" "She's got you and Mrs Randall for help" "She does her own parents aren't even happy about her carrying his baby" "He loved her very much and married straight out of High School" "Just an awful deal" "In war, it always is"

Donnie then looked at his watch and said, "Hey Eric, we gotta go and get down there otherwise we won't get a moment to ourselves" "Round 2 of the Murphy Brothers today?" "Yeah it's only a sparring" "Don't get beaten too badly Eric. The Marines need you fit and healthy. I'll see you Christmas Day boys" "See you there" The two brothers then left the Sargent to head to the gym.

* * *

They arrived an hour later and changed instantly into their Gym kits as they met their respective trainers both were retired cops and began doing sparring at 3 o'clock and were going 20 rounds in the ring passing the record they had held the last time they fought it was nearing 6 o'clock when the bell rung and both the brothers were exhausted, weary and nearly looked ready to drop but neither were willing to do so and declared it a tie. They then headed for the changing rooms and showered changing back into their clothing.

Christmas Day was an exciting affair for the Murphy's as the Murphy kids, and the McCarthy kids as well went around singing Carols on people's doorsteps while Margaret had been at work prepping the Christmas meal with the help of the Randall matriarch and the McCarthy matriarch and Eric's grandmother and Grandfather as the three families were viewed as family who looked after each other very much.

Everybody soon sat around the table as Donnie lead saying Grace, "We thank you O Lord for these gifts as we celebrate the birth of your child, Jesus Christ…" As the prayer went on all the family present said the blessings and hopes for the new year and began to dig into their dinner soon there was a knock at the door and Donnie had gone to answer it and found Charlotte McCarthy standing outside the door as he went to hug her and said, "Hey Charlotte" "Hey I was waiting outside for quite a while I didn't know how to go in" "Well everybody is sitting down at the table and enjoying dinner and Eric does not know you are here but unless you want to freeze out here you might want to step in" "Then let's go on in" "Here let me get your coat" "Such a gentleman" "Just being polite which you obviously appreciate" "Your brother and Dad taught you well" Donnie smiled and replied, "Wait here and when I give the signal come out from behind here and let Eric come to you" "Ok" Donnie then went back into the room where his mother then asked him, "Who was outside the door?" "Turns out we have a familiar guest who Eric knows very well" "Who?" "You can come on out now" Charlotte then stepped out from her hiding spot and came up next to Donnie as Eric looked wide eyed and smiled while the McCarthy family came up to her and smothered her with hugs then the Murphy mom and sister came up to see her and so did the Randall family and Madison too who was her best friend throughout their childhood when it came to Eric he simply stood there before walking over to her and hugging her and at that moment said, "I missed you Charlotte" "I missed you too Eric" at the top of their eyes they then saw a bit of mistletoe hanging above them and then looked to see the joint families trying not to laugh as they then turned towards Donnie who was dangling it from a bit of string as if he was fishing.

Eric then looked at his brother and glared as he said. "I'll get you Donnie" "Come on, what are you waiting for?" "Alright hold your horses" Eric said as he then turned towards Charlotte and said, "Kid does have a point" "What are you waiting for then?" Eric shook his head as he chuckled and leaned in to kiss her as the families then cheered as Charlotte joined them round the table for Christmas dinner and she filled them in on her duties as a nurse.

At the end of dinner, the Randall and the McCarthy families then headed for home except for Charlotte who stayed behind to be with Eric and the two were sitting in the living room talking about Pearl Harbour and what went on only for Charlotte to freeze up and try changing the subject to Eric's training in the Marine Corps and all the friends he had made too. Eric then went to the record player and decided to play a little jazz which Charlotte found relaxing and the two started dancing Donnie was halfway down the stairs and watched the two dance as he imagined himself with his dream girl but it wasn't Theresa Milano who had no patience for romantic displays he even wondered how he ended up dating her when there was nearly half a dozen girls wanting to dancing with him he shook his head sadly and headed to bed as he pulled a Life Magazine out from the bed and saw an article about the Paratroopers that had toughest training and were the best fighting unit that could be created in the US Army he fell asleep putting the magazine underneath the bed as he struggled to sleep.

* * *

New Years Eve, December 31st 1941

Eric Murphy had spent the entire day preparing his Marine Corps Dress Blues to the perfect standard of all Marines and was shining his shoes to perfection his days he spent shining shoes as work when he was kid to help his mother put food on the table and how he taught his younger brother the art of shoe shining as he was growing up. Tonight, had seen his entire family dressed to their finest Donnie in a smart navy suit, Margaret in a Blue dress and Lizzie in a green dress. The family prepared themselves ready and Eric led his family out with Charlotte on his arm in a red dress.

The family arrived at the Chicago city hall where they had been invited by the Mayor every year who knew the Murphy family because the Murphy boys always shined his shoes every day. They arrived and handed their coats over to the coat check people and headed for the ball room that the party was held at the Drake Hotel Eric walked in with Charlotte and had gone to see some of their old friends from high school while Donnie had the distinct honour of guiding both Lizzie and their mother to a table where they could watch the dancing going on.

Once the reunion between Eric and Charlotte's friends had ended Charlotte headed back to the table and Eric went to get drinks for everyone and was placing the drinks on the table when he spotted 3 marines come into the room (John Basilone, Manny Rodriguez and J.P Morgan) as he asked his family to excuse him a moment as he walked up and said, "Oh no and I thought New Jersey was having a New Year party" Basilone heard the comment and laughed as he said, "Thought we come up to Chicago and surprise our good friend. By the way New Jersey is having a party but it's a quiet one" "Good to see you fellas here come meet my family" "Let's go"

Murphy led the 3 other marines towards the table where the family was sitting and said to his family, "Family these are the guys I told you about. John Basilone, Manuel Rodriguez and J.P. Morgan" the family then got up to say their hellos and shake the hands of Eric's buddies as Donnie stood behind everyone as Eric then comes up and says, "Guys this is my little brother Donnie" Rodriguez and Morgan shake Donnie's hand as Basilone watches him as he says, "How do you do kid?" "I do good Sargent" as Eric raised a hand to salute the 3 Marines as they smiled and returned it.

Eric smiled as the three marines made conversation with the Murphy's and Charlotte as he saw Basilone stand and walk over to him as they began a conversation, "How did your conversation in trying to get Donnie to wait to enlist for the Army?" "I gave it a go and talked some sense into Donnie but he still is resilient as a gnat" "Can't imagine if he would enlist early to fight" "All of the Murphy's have served this country with honour and Valour it started in the civil war with Mexico began in 1879 and continues today…" Eric stopped talking and soon saw a familiar face one he had not seen since 1932 as he muttered to himself, "Son of a…" Basilone noting the fear on Eric's then inquired, "What?" "My father walked in" "How long has it been?" "Too long" "You want to go and talk to him?" "What do I say? _"Hey dad long time no see how you been?"_ I don't know" "If you don't talk to him you will only feel bitter about it" Eric nodded and then turned to Basilone and said, "Can you pull Donnie to one side and try to get a reason as to why he wants to join up" "I'll do what I can" "Thanks"

Eric then left Basilone and walked across the ballroom and pulled a seat next to his father saying, "Hey Pop" "Hello Son, I hear through the grapevine you joined up" "Which Grapevine is that?" "Friend of mine in the War Department" "Following our legacy" "Doing right of course" "How you been?" "I have been well" "Where have you been?" "I was working in New York City" "I thought you had a drinking problem" "I don't never had a problem" "But mom told us you did" "I left Chicago to protect you and your siblings there was a hit out on me and I couldn't take the risk of drawing you into the danger" "Who put the hit out on you" "Someone Donnie knows" The realisation hits Eric as his eyes widen knowing Theresa Milano was responsible for a hit out on their father as he then said, "Did her father know about it?" "Her father, brother and Theresa knew about it and planned it when I started getting close that is when they started pressuring me. Why I had to leave the 9th District and tell your Mom about it" "Damn I knew something was off about the Milano family I should have warned him away from it" "The Milano's are they here?" "Theresa and her brother Antonio are here" "How old's Antonio?" "18 he was 8 he got heavily involved in his father's activities that's why there was no record" "Alright you got to tell him about this" "Can't you?" "I'm not even here" "Ok, Donnie needs to join up in the Army" "Why" "I have tried everything to stop him joining up and so has Mom he's like us he was born to be a soldier the longer he's with Milano he will want no part of our path and the family trade" "I'll meet with my guy tonight and forge some papers to get him in" "Thank you pop"

Hank then slipped away into the crowd and left the ballroom and then headed over to talk to Donnie and Basilone he then reached them and said, "Hey Donnie and Sarge I need to talk to you for a second" "Ok let's step out onto the balcony" the 3 men then left to walk out into the cold Chicago air blowing quietly as Eric soon lent up against the wall and didn't know how to tell Donnie what he had heard from their dad as he said, "Donnie do you remember when Dad left?" "Yeah, I do, why?" "Well I recently spoke to an old friend of our Dad's he told us the reason why Dad had left us" "I thought it was because he had a drinking problem" "That wasn't the reason. He had a problem. He had a hit out on him courtesy of somebody that you know very well" "Who?" "Milano" "You are joking no… no way Theresa had anything to do with it" "I wish it were true but her brother and father were in on it" Donnie just kept shaking his saying no as he then said, "Son of a… I want Antonio at my feet begging for me" "You and me will go" "I want 5 minutes alone with Theresa" "Ok, Basilone I will need you to get this Antonio" "You got it"

The three men then split up and headed out back into the ballroom as Donnie headed towards Theresa and said, "Theresa you got time on your hands" "Not really, but I hear your tone is not a happy one" "Let's go and where's your brother" "At the bar and I see your brother is heading there with somebody" "He's a friend of our family" "Ok let's talk in private"

Both Donnie and Theresa headed out into somewhere private and soon Donnie blew out a breath and said, "15th May 1932" "What about it" "You, your brother and your dad put a hit out on my old man" "Listen to me" "Whatever you know I want the truth" "My father was a corrupt politician he made a lot of dealings with every mob crew in Chicago we started getting involved in the activities and soon Antonio started becoming one of the mob and that is why my father was prepared to keep my brother out of military service" "I will never understand why you forced my father out of Chicago all her ever did in his life was serve his country and his City and missed out on all of his kids lives because of your corrupted life" "I'm sorry" "As far as I am concerned we are done we are nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I got some more business to attend to"

Donnie left to find Eric, Basilone and Antonio walking out of the floor and down towards the Hotel parking lot as Eric then went to the family car and pulling out of the parking space as Basilone handed Antonio over to Donnie as he said, "So what happens now?" "We go for a ride" "Ok" "You get to watch how Chicago handles its problems privately"

Everybody had got into the car and Donnie was sitting in the front stone faced knowing that Eric had lied about what he found out and kept it too himself the drive from the Drake Hotel to the harbour at Navy Pier took 9 minutes as Antonio then spoke, "Listen if this is about what happened with your old man just know he shouldn't have gotten involved" "Shut up" "Just saying he was warned" "Next word you say I'll knock your teeth in" Antonio shuts his mouth as Eric then pulls up outside a warehouse that Basilone then gets out to open it with Antonio while the Murphy brothers stay in car as Eric says, "You sure you want to do this?" "That bastard drove our father out of Chicago I'd rather let him burn in hell for all I care" "Take him and his father down" "Kill a lot of birds with one massive stone" "I spoke with Sgt Randall, he's got all the cops going for the Milano's and anybody else that was associated with him" "Good" the Murphy's then drove into the garage as Basilone kept a hold of the guy as both brothers got out with Donnie taking his jacket off and rolling up the sleeves on his shirt as Eric handed over brass knuckles to Donnie and began exacting out his own brand of punishment towards Antonio it took him 30 minutes for that all to happen. Once it was done he walked out off the building and headed towards his brother and friend and headed for the Drake Hotel to enjoy the celebrations and ringing in the New Year.

* * *

January 5th 1942

In 2 weeks, Eric was due to leave Chicago and head out for the theatre of war in the Pacific he woke up and dressed in his Marine uniform only not to wear his Jacket and heard the mail box open as he went over to it and picked up the mail that was on the floor and instantly saw a letter with the US Army letterhead on it and opened it seeing his father had come through for him and saw the unit he had enlisted him to that was the Airborne Infantry. Eric then went upstairs to Donnie's room and pulled out a Life magazine that had the Airborne Infantry section taken out as he then went downstairs and then went into the kitchen where Margaret was busy cleaning and when she saw her son walk in he didn't look too happy as she spied the letter out of his hand and read it, " _Dear Mr Donald Murphy, you have been enlisted for the United States Army as a part of the Airborne Infantry_." Margaret put the letter down on the table and put her hands to her face as she started crying quietly as Eric put his hands around his mom and hugged her as he silently prayed for both him and his brother.

When Donnie and Lizzie came home both Eric and Margaret looked at Donnie with anger on their faces only Eric was displaying false anger as they then went ballistic towards Donnie and heard his reasons for wanting to be in the Service and they realised that it would be too late to get Donnie out of the military and decided to support Donnie in his decision.

2 weeks late the Murphy's said goodbye to Donnie as he made his way to Toccoa, Georgia for the Airborne. An hour later, Eric then boarded the train to head for the Marine base in Guantanamo Bay in Cuba as a part of the 3rd Marine Brigade as they prepared for the battle of Samoa. Eric performed well during the skirmish and was promoted to Sargent with heavy weapons in Dog Company.

August 18th 1942 – Guadalcanal

News had come through that the 7th Marine Regiment had been folded into the 1st Marine Division and had landed onto the Guadalcanal island with no enemy fire and were walking through the Jungle until they came across the 1st Marine Regiment as Basilone, Rodriguez and Morgan exchanged banter with several of the marines from the 1st as Eric noticed their scruffy appearances, facial hair, torn fatigues noticing how much hell they had been through compared to the hell in Samoa months earlier knowing that hell and their war was just beginning.

* * *

Hello everyone at last here is _"From Guadalcanal to Okinawa"_ please do like and review this story.


	2. Guadalcanal

Here is Chapter 2 of the story please enjoy

Chapter 2:

" _We arrived on Guadalcanal 3 weeks ago, we only had small skirmishes with the Japs and were trying to keep our asses alive the toll was starting to take on us we didn't have proper ammunition, asswipe, grub and medical supplies but I know inside the Corps had trained to use whatever we could find in order to survive by any means necessary to look after ourselves."_

Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, - October 20th 1942

Dog Company had been on patrol for nearly 2 hours on the Island of Guadalcanal the hunt for Japanese soldiers had been boring and dull but not for Sgt Murphy who held an M1928A1 Thompson with a 50 round drum and always kept it level in his hands in case of trouble he always volunteered to be on point and at the rear because everybody knew he was the best man for the job.

Soon he heard noises coming in a distance he then signalled for the platoon to hold and take cover he then headed back knowing that he was exposed in the area he was in. Soon the Lieutenant that was in the middle came up behind them and asked Rodriguez next to him, "You see Briggs? His men?" "No Sir" What happened next turned into a shitstorm as the Lieutenant then put his head up and soon got hit in the neck spraying his blood over Sgt Basilone as Murphy soon then shouted, "Sniper! MGs set up and hit the field in front of you. Somebody get me eyes on that sniper" as he begun laying down suppressive fire and many other marines did the same.

Basilone who had been putting pressure on the Lieutenant's wound soon bled to death from the neck wound soon said, "Enough! Cease Fire! Cease Fire" Murphy soon gave the order, "Alright break 'em down we have to scram. That gunfire would have drawn more Japs down on our asses"

The Marines then followed his orders as they begun retreating into the woods while he waited a couple minutes before heading through the woods reloading his weapon and slamming a new drum in as he linked up with the rest of the company shouting out the password "Lorelei, Lorelei" "Anything?" Basilone said. "No, I couldn't see shit either that or they sneak up behind us" Murphy said.

Basilone nodded and soon Briggs came up beside them, "Chesty wants your squad to hang back with Able Company and see if they follow then we'll re-join the battalion further north" "Yeah". Basilone thought for a moment about the plan and said, "J.P. set up along that trail" "On it" Basilone then turned to Rodriguez and said, "Manny, hand that piece to Garland and dig in next to me and Mo. Come on let's go deploy. Murphy, Evans on me" "With you Sarge" the company then prepared for another skirmish with the Japanese forces.

A day later, the company then linked back up with the 7th and were in the chow line preparing for chow as Briggs and several other marines were fooling around with the radio and turned to the channel involving BO and Pancakes and J.P. was pissed as hell as then turned angry, "Turn that shit off. I wanna hear about BO and Pancakes" the other marines started chuckling as Briggs angrily replied back, "I don't answer to you Morgan" "What?" "Shove it" this started a squabble between Briggs and J.P. as Murphy got in between the both of them pushing Briggs back as he said, "Hey enough, sit down Briggs" "You gonna make me?" "Either sit down and shut up or get ready for an ass kicking"

That comment had gotten Briggs's attention and soon backed off knowing Murphy had a rep when it came to fighting as he sat down just as Basilone said to J.P., "What you got against Aunt Harriet?" "Jap Navy sails up and down every night and plasters us" "That don't got nothing to do with her" "You know what I want to hear, is that some Jap ships have been sunk somewhere of some crappy island called Guadalcanal. But then we would need the Navy for that wouldn't we. So fat chance" Basilone then pulled J.P. away and headed for chow as did Murphy who even gotten use to the chow that had been served he referred to it as crap.

Soon Colonel Puller pulled all of the Dog company NCOs together as he then spoke, "Boys, Division just translated a bunch of Jap newspapers that was found on the other side of the Matanikau. Would you care to know what the Japs think of us?" "Yes Sir" The men shouted.

Puller then began reading, " _The Americans on this island are no ordinary troops. But the Marines, A special force recruited from jails and insane asylums for blood lust!_ " Puller finished as the men laughed their asses off while Murphy laughed shaking his head Puller then said, "They got that right" the men then laughed as he finished before starting more news, "I got some more good news. Rumours that they wouldn't get here are to the contrary. The Army has landed" every man started grumbling as Puller cooled the talk saying, "I know, I know. I want every man in my battalion shaved by 1600" "Yes Sir!" the men said taking in the order.

As Puller continued he took notice of the uniforms and said, "I guess there ain't nothing much we can do about our dungarees. I figure we are just raggedy-assed Marines. And we look this way for a reason" "Yes Sir" Rodriguez said as he smirked.

Murphy, Basilone, Rodriguez, J.P. and several other Marines are walking down a dirt road as Murphy then started talking, "I swear as much as I love the army coming onto the Canal I wish they had gotten here a lot sooner" "Yeah well it ain't their fault they got here too late we were doing fine" "Yeah hanging on by our asses waiting for relief and rest instead they are on the beach screwing around while we are doing the real fighting" Basilone then shot back, "Just be glad your brother isn't on the island with us" "Hey my brother can handle himself fine he handled himself fine in boot camp and with that C.O. of his" "Surprising they put him in charge" "He says that Sobel couldn't handle 2 minutes of combat before turning tail and hauling ass out of there"

The other marines then laughed as Evans and J.P. got into an argument and soon Murphy then heard the sound of a truck coming towards them as he said, "Hey, look out!" as the other Marines moved to both sides of the road as Murphy angrily said, "You get your fucking ass right here! You dumb piece of shit, payback's coming" "Woah remind me never to piss you off" Evans said. "How far are we from the Army staging area" "A couple miles this way" "They had arrived at the Army staging area where the Army was still unloading equipment when an air raid siren rang out soon everybody was scrambling for cover or getting out of dodge as the 7th Marines were hiding in cover as Basilone spoke to Evans saying, "See Evans, Army knows the Japs bomb the airfield but not the beach" "Stay low and get greedy" "Let's go"

Everybody then scrambled for food, ammo and asswipe Murphy had the idea of going for the ammo as he grabbed as much as he could along with Evans and LaPointe just as he heard MPs coming towards them who shouted, "Halt, you there, halt. That's army gear" Everyone ran away laughing just as Murphy then halted a little while as he smiled muttering, "Payback Army" He returned to the 7th Marines staging point and was distributing ammo amongst the companies that needed it as he returned to his foxhole that he shared with Basilone, J.P. and Rodriguez he then began to disassemble his Thompson on the standard issue blanket that he laid out and began to systematically clean all the parts that it held and was reassembling it all back together in the same order before slamming an new drum into it as he stood to take watch for the night.

Night came and it was quiet Murphy had only been hearing crickets chirping as he took a drink from his canteen before hearing a distance boom close by as he said, "What the hell?" as it soon got closer until he then ran for cover realising that the Japanese had begun to bombard their positions he jumped into the foxhole and began to pray in Irish quietly, " _Ní mór dúinn ár n-athair, le do thoil ar mhaithe le neamh, stop a chur leis an airtléire ná go gcuirfeadh mo theaghlach an pian a chailliúint ar mhac, deartháir nó óg a chailliúint_ " the artillery had gone through the night as Eric kept no fear on his face and reached for the Saint Michael pendant that he kept around his neck that he got from Charlotte the day he enlisted for the Marine Corps as he gave a small smile as he closed his eyes.

Soon the artillery then stopped and he heard Sgt Basilone racing to his foxhole, shouting, "Sound off!" "Scaletta" "Murphy" Eric had shouted out as he grabbed his weapon and got out of the foxhole he had shared with Scaletta as he raced to check on other Marines in their company that might have been injured or shaken by the attack he found one Marine who had been shaken and put his knees to his chin as he was muttering something incoherent as he walked over and said, "Hey Marine, it's ok buddy you'll be ok" "You think so Sarge?" "You'll be fine you ok, whose blood is that?" "A shell came down and blew Danny to pieces" "I'm sorry bud, come on I'll find someone to take you to an aid station" "Thank you Sarge" Eric nodded in response as he saw another Marine walk by as he said, "Hey Corporal, get him to the aid station and get him patched up" "Aye Sarge" Eric then walked off and found his three best friends looking over a fallen foxhole which had as Rodriguez nodded to him as Morgan then said, "Direct hit" Rodriguez then explained what happened, "Some little Jap lady. Weapons plant, she puts in 5 more grams of explosives" "Man, that could've been us" Morgan chimed in as Eric then said, "Let's focus on the here and now. Every man in this battalion is counting on us and so is Chesty" the others nod as Basilone then says, "Murphy's right. Let's do right by the Marines we have lost" soon Briggs then comes up as he says, "Basilone, Manny, J.P. Murphy" as he stops and looks at the foxhole stunned into silence as he sees his fallen comrades' dead from the explosion as Basilone then asks, "Briggs, what is it?" Briggs just keeps quiet until Basilone asks again, "Briggs?" finally he then speaks up, "Chesty wants all Dog Company NCOs at his CP" the four Marines nod and make their way towards Colonel Puller's CP as they joined all the other NCOs too.

"Our Battalion will join Hanneken's in our old position south of the airfield. Now it's been a quiet sector, it's rough terrain. Topside thinks the Japs are going to attack up by the Matanikau, hoping they can run their armour up the coast road right into the airfield. If that happens they might pull Hanneken, put him up north to reinforce the 5th and the 1st Marines. That is gonna leave us alone, singled up on the line. Now if the Japs do break through, and they retake the airfield. Our orders are to take to the Jungles and fight as Guerrillas." Puller then takes a breather before continuing, "This is not going to happen" the Marines then nod as they shouted "Aye aye Sir" "Move your men to the line at Sector 3. Get it done" "Aye aye sir" Murphy then walked away with Morgan grabbing his weapon and ammo as he then walked to Sector 3.

He then met up with the rest of the Marines as Rodriguez said good luck to another Marine as he met up with the rest of them saying, "Hanneken's being pulled up north of the Matanikau. Japs will make their push up there" "Where's Briggs headed?" Murphy asked before Morgan opened his mouth as Rodriguez replied back, "Setting up an outpost south of the line" "We're on our own"

Murphy then shakes his head in annoyance as he helps out with getting the supplies to the line as he heads to his Mortar squad who are on the left flank of Basilone's machine gun section he is keeping watch looking out for Japanese scouts that might be probing the line as he sees LaPointe come out of the woods saying, "Sargent, got a little present for you" "What did you bring?" "A radio, Chesty wants all Gun-pits and Mortar positions to be on a party line" "Man listening at all times" "Bingo, how you doing on ammo?" "We should be fine worry about your section" "Aye Sargent"

Eric then chuckles as his face turns sombre as he looks to another Marine saying, "Scaletta, how are we doing for Mortar ammo?" "Got about 6 rounds of normal explosive" Eric nods as he thinks for a moment, "Alright conserve ammo as best as you can." "Aye aye" the Marines then say as Murphy returns to watching the line.

A few hours later it had begun raining and everyone was sitting in the trench-line eating as they listened to the thunder as Thompson passed Murphy a cracker with cherry spread on it as he accepted it as they continued watching the line in silence as they soon heard distant booming signalling an artillery attack going on as Scaletta cranked up the radio just as the rain had then stopped as Puller then began another check as he called in, " _All gun sections report in_ " Scaletta then passed the phone to Murphy as Murphy then took it saying, "This is Sgt Murphy here. All clear on our end" as he heard all the other gun sections report in as Briggs then came on the radio, " _I've got the whole fucking Jap army headed your way. Over?_ " Murphy then looked up seeing nothing as he then signalled to the others to stand by as he listened closely, " _When they're past you. Pull out and hook up with Able Company, 1_ _st_ _Battalion, hold your fire as long as possible. Say again, hold your fire over."_

Murphy then looked at his squad from both sides as they waited expectantly for the news as he sighed as he briefed them on the situation, "We got the whole Jap army heading our way, we're now at this moment in the shit. Mortars ready in 2 minutes now. Everybody, lock and load make sure your ammo is close to you at all times" Murphy's authoritative voice then kicked the Marines into action as they began assembling the Mortars as various voices were held speaking about distances needed for Mortars as Murphy then began pocketing his Thompson ammo as he slammed a drum in and began counting his grenades as he checked his sidearm seeing a clip inside as he took a look at the picture of Charlotte that he kept in his chest pocket as he kissed it lightly after he made the sign of the cross putting it back in his pocket waiting for the storm patiently.

Soon, everybody then saw a flare go up as Mortar fire began to soften up the Marines as everybody then ducked as it kept the Marines softened up as it then ended. Trees were littered everywhere from the Mortar fire as somebody then shouts out, "Squad Leaders give me a head count" Murphy soon answers, "1st squad 60 Mortars up!" as he turns to his squad saying, "Everyone good?" they all nod as soon a second flare goes up and somebody soon shouts out, "JAPS!" as Murphy then sees several Japs taking their fence as he then says, "Japs on the right closing in" as he fires his Thompson into 5 Japanese soldiers killing them as bullets fire just near him as he orders to his squad, "Get that fucking mortar working and lay some hurt on those bastards!" "Getting it working Sarge!" "Work faster we got incoming, on your left flank!" as he cooks off a pineapple and throws it, "Grenade out!" the grenade then kills several Japs as the fighting ceases for a couple minutes as Murphy shouts out, "Cease fire, cease fire goddammit!" as he then took out another clip and loaded it into his weapon as he heard a distant voice, "Contact on our left" then Murphy had held J.P.'s voice in a distance as J.P. said, "No shit"

Murphy then laughed lightly as he then checked with his men, "How are we for ammo?" "2 shells only used Sarge" "Only 4 left" soon the gunfire then starts again as Murphy shout out, "Mortar into opposite side hit that machine gun" the mortar team then did as Murphy said and hit the machine gun with an mortar shell as it resulted in multiple Japanese screaming in agony as Murphy continued firing on the Japanese soldiers when an explosion had gone off near them in fact right next to him as he heard the screams of fellow comrades as he called to Scaletta, "Lay down cover fire we got men down" "YOU GOT IT!" Scaletta had done as he was told as Murphy then raced over to where the screaming was coming from as he reached the gun pit he then saw 3 men dead from the explosion and one man screaming his head off in agony as he cried out, "I'm hit, help me please" Murphy then muttered to himself as he shouted, "Corpsman, I need help over here" no medic came as Murphy then thought to himself, " _What do I do? If I wait this man will die"_ he then put his weapon down and looked to Thompson, "Thompson, get your weapons out and start shooting. Scaletta help me get Nichols on my back" "Aye Aye" the Marines then said as Thompson led the rest of the marines to the line as they took ammo of their fallen comrades and began shooting at the Japanese as Scaletta then helped Murphy get the man onto his shoulders executing a fireman's lift as he then raced into the rear towards the aid station.

The Jungle was quiet.

Crickets were chirping, the sounds of gunfire echoed in the background as Murphy raced his wounded friend to the aid station, another flare had gone up and Murphy slammed into someone who then pushed him into the ground and opened up on 3 Japanese soldiers and killed them Murphy then felt his heart beating fast as he looked up and saw Rodriguez looking down at him as he said, "You ok?" "Little warning before you push me to the ground" Rodriguez chuckled lightly, "Where's the fun in that" "Help me get Nichols up I gotta get him to the aid station" "You got it" Rodriguez then helped his friend get Nichols on his feet as Murphy then took off to the aid station as he shared a nod with his friend.

He reached the aid station in 3 minutes and shouted out, "I NEED HELP OVER HERE! I GOT A MAN DOWN!" soon two medics then raced to Murphy as they asked him, "How bad?" "Shrapnel in his legs and some got into lungs as well" "Any morphine?" "No morphine" "It's a miracle he's still breathing we got it from here."

Murphy nodded and raced back into the fire drawing his sidearm as he walked through the jungle now aware the Japs had broken through the defence line as he saw 5 Japanese speaking to each other quietly as he took cover and threw a grenade to them taking the 3 of the members out as he drew his knife and stabbed one in the head and fought hand to hand with the last one getting the upper hand on him and shot him point blank in the head as he raced back to his squad.

He reached his men and saw the mess in front of him as he looked to Scaletta and said, "How many got through?" "5 men got through" "That Mortar still working?" "Yeah but we are down to our last shell" Murphy nodded as he picked his weapon out and began spraying the Japanese that were charging in front of him as he raced forward with no cover as the others looked stunned and shouted out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SARGE GET OUT OF THERE!" Murphy ignored their pleas as he continued forward shooting as he emptied his drum and stabbed it into the head of a Jap soldier, taking the rifle of one of them and kept shooting until he ran out of ammo as he threw his Grenades into the incoming Japanese as they continued charging as he quickly reloaded his Thompson and continued shooting as he found a Japanese machine gun and took it and the ammo as he fired from the hip knocking the japs down like bowling pins until there was nothing there.

Everybody had looked stunned and began looking at Murphy who held a dark expression as he then looked back out into the field in front of him littered with dead bodies and a pile of Japanese soldiers piled up. Seeing there was no clear field of fire he then raced out and as a lone soldier came out and began shooting Murphy instantly took him down and pushed bodies out of the way making a clear field of fire for everyone as a machine gun then started shooting leading Murphy to get into cover as he raced back quickly taking cover as his squad-mates looked at him as Thompson said, "Are you that crazy?! What the hell were you thinking?" "Well now we have a clear field of fire" soon they heard footsteps coming behind them and saw a Marine looking exhausted as he said, "I got ammo for your section" "You're a life-saver Marine" Murphy then said.

The Marine then moved to drop his ammo as he clutched Mortar shells in a bag as he handed them to Scaletta until a bullet then struck him in the head killing him as everybody looked stunned until they heard the shouts of other Marines, "We're running low on ammo here!" "Where the hell's the ammo?!" everybody was using whatever they had as Murphy then said, "Scaletta, give me the ammo I'm doing the runs" "Hell no Sarge I'll do it" "This isn't up for discussion. Thompson and Walsh stay here hold this position at all costs" Scaletta nods and hands the ammo over as Murphy then heads off to do the runs across the line.

He fills up each position with ammo before running out of ammo himself and clutching the Japanese assault rifle he has on his back as he loads it and begins to run back to his squad as he shouts commands to the whole line, "WE DO NOT FALL BACK! WE HOLD THIS LINE OR DIE TRYING! REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING FIND YOUR TARGET AND SHOOT!" Everybody's morale raised by command then fires on the Japanese as Murphy makes it back to his squad as he then mutters a few words before aiming his weapon and opening fire mowing down the Japanese as they kept coming until the last one jumped into the trench and Murphy shot him repeatedly as the fighting stopped.

It was the morning after the battle and everyone was catching some sleep or re-fixing the line as Murphy's hands kept shaking as he heard Thompson asking him, "You alright Sarge?" "Yeah, you got any coffee?" "No just heating it up" "Fine" Murphy then walked to Scaletta and said, "Watch the line I'm going to find Basilone and Morgan" "You got it" Murphy then ran his hand through his hair putting his helmet on and picked his Thompson before walking to Morgan's position. He reached it an hour later as he saw Morgan and Basilone sitting down as they drank from a canteen as Murphy said, "Hell of a night huh?" "Yeah you?" Morgan asked "Picked up the brunt of it lost 4 Marines on the line" "Fucking Japs" Basilone nodded as he said to Murphy, "You see Manny last night?" "Yeah I was getting a Marine to the aid station and unexpectedly he saved my ass from being killed. That was the last I saw of him" the other 2 nodded as they then heard a Marine then say, "Morning Sir" "As you were" It was Puller.

Puller who had his pipe in his mouth then took it out and said, "Nice work" the three then nodded as Puller then sighed as he said, "I'm putting you and Murphy up for medals, John" the 2 Marines then looked at each other as they shared a small smile before they turned back to Puller who continued, "We're gonna be moving west towards Lunga, up on the ridge. 164th is gonna be taking over this position. Get yourselves some hot chow" "Aye aye, sir" Murphy and Morgan say as they acknowledge the other officer with them.

Once they have had their food Murphy and Basilone then sit together as they look out towards the jungle as Murphy then pulls out the photo of Charlotte that shows her on a swing as Murphy smiles as he says, "Let's go find Rodriguez" "What both of us?" "Two men are better than one" "Good enough let's go" the two then set off in the jungle as they begin searching for their comrade it had been 2 hours since they began searching for them as Murphy continues to hold hope they would be able to find him they then soon come across a body their fear intensifies as they turn it over and see Manny Rodriguez dead as they sit beside him mourning their comrade peacefully as Murphy then says a few words peacefully as his hand intensifies it's shaking very badly, they wait 30 minutes until Murphy decides, "Let's head back. Manny would want to be beside his fellow Marines" Basilone nods as Murphy then takes Rodriguez's Thompson slinging it over his shoulder as they carry Rodriguez back with them.

2 months later – December 1942

Staff Sgt. Eric Murphy (Murphy had been promoted for actions while on Jungle patrol) and the 7th Marines was evacuated off Guadalcanal as Murphy then loads up Dog Company's weapons platoon onto a Higgins Boat as he then shouts to the Marines standing in line, "Marines, stand in line make sure you have your gear and equipment and make your way onto the boat once onboard stay together and head off to your bunk. Understood!?" "Aye Aye, Staff Sgt!" the Marines then shout as Murphy leads them onto the boat with Morgan and Basilone following behind them.

2 hours later, Murphy, Basilone and Morgan find themselves heading for the mess hall and hang outside the door as a mess officer says to them, "Sorry, we ain't got no chow until 1400" Murphy then says, "We only heard about coffee" "Coffee, I can grab you some take a seat" Murphy then takes his helmet off and sits down rubbing his eyes together as he sees hot liquid coming from the cup in front of him as he takes it from the table and drinks from it taking in the heat from cup as he exhales as the mess officer then says, "So tell me what was it like? Cause I heard it was worse" Murphy looks up in annoyance as he says, "Had you even heard of this place before you even arrived here?" "Guadalcanal? Everybody's heard of Guadalcanal and the 1st Marine Division. You guys are on the front page of every newspaper in America. You're heroes back home." Murphy looks up in astonishment and holds out his cup for more coffee which the officer obliges in filling it up as he walks out taking the coffee with him as he heads towards the deck looking out towards Guadalcanal as he sees the sun set watching it completely.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Irish to English Translation

 _Ní mór dúinn ár n-athair, le do thoil ar mhaithe le neamh, stop a chur leis an airtléire ná go gcuirfeadh mo theaghlach an pian a chailliúint ar mhac, deartháir nó óg a chailliúint_ _– Our father, who thou art in heaven. I ask you O Lord please to stop the artillery that is hurting us and to prevent my family from losing a Son, a Brother, a Grandson and a Marine_

Chapter completed been a tough one to complete. Now we have seen Murphy in action on Guadalcanal what new challenges await him as he pulls off the line for R & R?

As always please Like and Review, really helps the story. Thanks


	3. Melbourne and the 5th Marine Regiment

Chapter is now on. Please enjoy

Chapter 3:

" _Melbourne, Australia. From what we heard in the papers Australia had been taking a beating and with the Japanese Air Force holding a knife to their throat we had no choice but to help them out. When we first arrived, the sight was unbelievable. Hell, after we suffered badly on Guadalcanal. We all needed a break and the only thing we were getting were replacements. Great, more rookies to train and integrate in the division."_

January 1943 – Port of Melbourne, Australia

The entire 1st Marine Division were standing on the bay as they were coming up next to the Melbourne Harbour as they were welcomed like heroes by the Australian people there were banners, people cheering everyone had been chanting, "HEROES!" some even said greetings, "G'day mates!" "Welcome to Australia" as Morgan looked at Murphy and asked, "What the hell is this?" as Murphy stayed silent taking in the celebrations as he shook them off knowing they were still fighting in a war.

The Marines then disembarked from the boat as they carried their packs with them as Murphy led the men to their trucks as Murphy got on a truck containing 5 Marines and Basilone and Morgan as they were being driven on the streets several boys on their bikes then shouted to them saying, "How many Japs you kill, Yank? Kill many Japs?" Murphy then shook his head hearing what they said as he drowned out the noise. The drive had gone pretty quickly as the Marines then found themselves outside a stadium which had confused them as they heard the order from their C.O. who had said, "Ok, everyone grab your gear let's go find your bunk you'll be staying in your platoons. Squad Leaders get your men together" Everyone nodded as Murphy picked his gear up and looked to his squad, "Alright Squad, on me let's go on the double" everybody in Murphy's squad had followed his command as he led them through the stadium as he saw 2 men fall behind as he said to Thompson, "Thompson. Scaletta and Walsh have fallen behind, go on we'll catch up" "Aye Sarge" Murphy then headed back to get his men as he led them up as Scaletta then slowly moved his teeth chattering and chills getting to him as Murphy realised he had the chills as he said to Scaletta, "Don't worry buddy we'll get you to a bunk and you'll be under warm sheets" "Thank god" "Don't worry buddy" the three Marines then made it up the steps as they came face to face with a massive sports field as Murphy helped Scaletta to his bunk and set him down as Thompson got his legs and the blanket onto him as he patted his shoulder as Murphy then looked and saw all the Marines leaving the stadium as he looked to Basilone and said, "What the hell's going on?" "Everyone's leaving M.P.s are just letting them go" Murphy then smiled as he said, "Get J.P. we're going drinking" Basilone nodded as Murphy then raced out of the stadium.

Murphy, Basilone and Morgan had then made it to a pub as everyone was already either getting drunk or feeling up a girl they then took a seat in the far corner of the bar and waved down a waitress as Murphy then asked, "Can I get a Whiskey, neat with ice?" "Certainly Soldier. And for you two?" Basilone had given them their order as the waitress then left to sort it as the three then made small talk. 10 minutes later the waitress returned with the drinks as she said, "The beers?" "Here, here and here" Morgan said as he pointed to three corners of the table as the waitress then got the shot glasses ready, "Whiskey, Gin, Rum, Vodka, Rye, Brandy, Bourbon and Vermouth. And Whiskey, neat with ice" Murphy nodded as he took the glass watching his friends pour their drink as the waitress asked, "And you call that?" "A Blockbuster" Basilone replied as Morgan and Murphy chuckled. The waitress then smirked, "You're sure gonna be trouble tonight, Cobber" as she winked at Murphy walking away while Basilone laughs as Murphy says, "No" "Come on, she gave you the look" "Every dame has given me the look. I'm honourable and respectable" "Alright enough talk, let's do this" Basilone said as Morgan began the toast, "Here you go, Manny" "To Manny" the three Marines then said as they clinked their glasses with the beer before downing their drinks.

Murphy then noticed Basilone struggling to get his drink down as he chuckled but Basilone succeeded in doing it as he groaned in agony as another voice then said, "Never thought you'd down that, mate." As the three looked up and saw an Australian soldier looking down on them as Murphy then raised his empty glass to the bar signalling for another one as Morgan then said, "Right now we could down anything" he sarcastically replied as he continued, "Aren't you supposed to be in Africa, fighting Rommel?" "Somebody has to keep the peace at home. Let you Yanks get your proper R&R. Quite a lot of you here now. Just arrived today?" Soon another Australian soldier joined the conversation as he said, "Must be thousands" "Tens of thousands. How many mates?" Basilone then replied chuckling, "Enough for a cricket team." The two Australian soldiers then laughed loudly as the one who started the conversation then said, "Enough to make our beer run dry and our girls run loose.

Have to fuck the king himself to find a taxi you warriors haven't commandeered." Soon the one on the right then said, "I'd say it's a bit more like a gang of roaches."

Murphy then soon felt anger rising as he just ignored the soldier who kept pushing them, "Every step we take, and bloody hell, there's another yank under our boot.

I'm guessing this is one yank we don't have to worry about anymore." Murphy then felt his blood hit boiling point as the man then headed for the beer glass as he then said, "You touch that beer and you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor" pointing his finger at the cocky soldier as Murphy walked towards him who replied back, "What are you going to do, you mick prick? Stop me?" "Walk away now, your last warning. Because the way I see it, we lost friends on the Canal protecting your sorry asses. If it wasn't for us you would be having chopsticks up your ass."

The soldier then felt angry as he raised a fist but Murphy caught it and swiped at the guy's feet putting him to the ground as Murphy then said, "You insult another Marine again, it'll be the last thing you do." As he picked the man up and dusted him off as Murphy continued, "And another thing, don't call me a Mick prick again" as Murphy walked out of the bar with every man's eyes on him.

Murphy had made it out on the street heavily breathing as he noticed his hands shaking heavily as well he then turns and walks down the streets in silence as he gains looks from many female civilians as he gives a small smile in return as he continued walking to the stadium where the Marines were staying. As he was reaching a crossing that separated him from the billeting area of the Marines he then spotted a familiar face walking on the opposite side of the street as Eric got a closer look at him, he had dark hair fresh parting little stubble around his face his army jacket was undone he held bags under his eyes. He looked like hell had chewed him up and spit him out.

Eric then realised that it was his old friend Tommy Randall he was staring at as he went up to him and pulled him into an alleyway.

Tommy then reacted and threw a punch as Eric as he blocked it as Eric then said, "Tommy, Tommy goddamn it's me Eric. Eric Murphy" Tommy then stopped throwing his fist as he stared in confusion as he realised he began beating up his best friend who was like a brother to him as he whispered, "Eric?" "Yeah, it's me brother" Tommy then chuckles quietly as he says, "Goddamn it's good to see you. Ugly bastard" "Look who's talking buddy" as they embraced quickly as Eric said, "How did you get out of Vigan?" "Long story that, why don't we get a drink?" "Still like Bourbon?" "Hell yeah" the two lifelong friends then walked out of the alleyway and made their way to the closest bar as they walked in.

They then found a table in the back and sat on opposite sides ordering 2 glasses of Bourbon each. The Bourbon came 2 minutes later and Eric then held his glass as Tommy raised his in response as Eric then said, "To the dead" "May God rest their souls" "Amen" as they downed their drinks whole with Tommy groaning in agony as Eric chuckled in amusement, "Still gets to you" "Damn I forgot how that stuff tasted" "Been too long" "Yeah it has been" they then stayed silent as they decided what to say next as Murphy then asked, "How did you get out of Vigan?" "It wasn't no cakewalk for me I'll tell you that" "What happened the day you went MIA?" "I got cut off from my battalion, lost my whole platoon. I held out to the last man but they overwhelmed us, I spent 10 months in the jungle surviving even avoiding jap patrols, I even began forming guerrilla groups and began leading them against the Japs" Eric looked stunned as he smiled nodding to Tommy to continue which Tommy did, "I began hearing a lot of rumours about Bataan and tried to save a lot of our boys that were captured. As I continued protecting people I realised that the groups were questioning why we were fighting, I didn't want to stop fighting" "What happened then?" "I made contact with a Colonel who set up his own resistance group and handed command over to him. From that point on, I made my way to Manila and got out of the city" "Even though the city was captured, how did you get out?" "Made contact with the underground and made it to Australia. Now here I am" "When do you receive your next posting?" "2 months at least. But enough about me. Let's hear about your exploits."

Eric laughed as he then thought for a moment before beginning, "You hear about the 1st Marine Division on Guadalcanal" "Hell yeah I did, you boys made the front page in the states especially the 7th Marines" "I was in that regiment" "Dog Company 1st Battalion?" "Damn right, fought alongside John Basilone myself" "You're shitting me" "No lie my friend" as Eric told Tommy about his exploits on Guadalcanal even Tommy was stunned by Eric's bravery as Eric then finished the tale to which Tommy just said, "Wow" "That's it?" "It's amazing to know you survived that much hell on Earth in 3 months compared to my own hell" "Always stays with us."

Tommy then paused for a moment as took the picture of his wife, Madison Randall as he then said, "Maddie's going to kill me, she is" "No she won't she loves you too much not too kill you" "Yeah, maybe how's the baby?" "Oh, he's doing well" Tommy then raised an eyebrow at the word "He" as he realised, "Holy… I got a boy" "Damn right, guess what the name is?" "Eric" "Hahaha, sadly it isn't" "I'm confused" "The baby's name is Donnie" "Wow, named after your brother" "Sure is" "How is that firecracker you call your brother?" "He's well, he's in the Army now" "Hard to believe Little Donnie Murphy is in the Army but ain't he underage?" "My old man helped out with that" "Mr Murphy came back?" "Yeah, he's being working in New York City for the past 10 years" "I'll send him my wishes" "Thanks" "What unit is your brother in?" "Airborne Infantry, 101st Airborne Division" "Toughest of toughest" "That's what Donnie is" "Damn right" Eric then looked at his watch and sighed, "I gotta head back to heavy weapons" "Yeah I understand, I gotta head back to" "Where you stationed at?" "I'm assigned to General MacArthur's staff until I'm redeployed again" "Good luck my friend" "We'll see each other after the war. Promise?" "I promise" Eric then stood to attention and saluted his oldest friend as Tommy did the same as they left going opposite directions.

The next morning, Murphy had woken up at 5:00 to the sound of distant laughter, he then went for a jog around the stadium field and saw 5 military police officers in the Marines setting up loudspeakers and a microphone he had gotten 3 ½ laps in and realised they instantly let the Marines go get themselves drunk and hungover as a joke he then said to himself, "I better get everyone up and before they are awoken to death" he raced up the stairs and making his way over to Weapons platoon as he patted Thompson on the shoulder saying, "Thompson wake up we gotta move" Thompson just groaned, "Another hour Sarge" "MPs are setting up a loudspeaker and you don't want that to happen" "You aren't kidding are you?" "Not unless you want to be awoken" Thompson then awoke and instantly got out of bed, "Ok let's get everyone up" "Attaboy" the two men then went around waking everyone up and just in time as the bugle then began to play a Marching song as everyone who was awake then walked down to the parade area as Murphy, Basilone and Morgan organised the men into their squads.

Everyone was standing to attention with the company commander in front of them who was tired and weary as the weapons platoon saw a Marine drop to the ground to which they looked on as the commander then said, "Dog Company dismissed."

As they walked off with Murphy heading to the collapsed as he carried him to his bunk soon Basilone then walked over to Murphy after he tucked the exhausted Marine into his bed when he saw Basilone walk over, "Hey Chesty wants to see us" "He say what it was about?" "No just said come to my office immediately" Murphy then ran a hand through his hair as the two then walked to Puller's office as Basilone knocked on the door and they heard a distant, "Come in" Murphy and Basilone walked in standing to attention as they saluted the Colonel who then said, "You want to tell why I am hearing about a bar fight that happened in Melbourne?" Murphy and Basilone then looked at each other before Basilone replied, "Permission to speak sir?" "Granted" "Sir, no bar fight happened" "Somebody got a little loudmouthed about the Marines and I was defending our honour, the guy threw the 1st punch I blocked it and tripped him up" Murphy then explained. Puller nodded as he then said, "I hear he called Murphy a "Mick Prick" "Yes sir that part was right, I wasn't going to stand for it sir" Puller nodded. "Murphy you left instantly after that" "Aye sir I did" Puller nods and then turns to Basilone who is given a dressing down for being drunk and stumbling around while at attention.

To which Basilone then replied, "Can't help but notice I'm not alone in this, sir." As Murphy nodded as Puller then went into his desk drawer and pulled out two slips of paper to which Puller replied, "You and Sargent Murphy are about to be awarded for valour, you, Sgt Basilone are to be awarded the Medal of Honor. While Sgt Murphy, you are receiving the second highest honor this country has given to a Marine or Navy man" Eric's eyes widened as he looked at the slip of paper which had said, " _This notice is to be given to Staff Sargent Eric Murphy of the 1_ _st_ _Battalion, 7_ _th_ _Marines, 1_ _st_ _Marine Division to notify him that he has been found worthy of being awarded the Navy Cross for bravery in Combat on the island of Guadalcanal on October 24_ _th_ _and 25_ _th_ _1942\. To be awarded in 2 days"_ Murphy just looked at the paper in disbelief, and soon looked at his hands taking in that they were shaking. Murphy had felt a heavy burden that all of his men didn't come off the island.

He was brought back as Puller noticed and said, "Sargent, you ok?" "Yes Sir, I'm ok" "Do remind yourselves that President Roosevelt has found you two worthy of such an honor. Congratulations Boys" Murphy gave a small smile and nodded as Basilone just looked at it started to feel sick which Murphy took note and muttered, "Oh Christ, here, get it in there" as Murphy grabbed the waste bin next to him and put it on the desk as Basilone threw up inside it as Puller nodded to Murphy in thanks for not letting Basilone throw up on the desk as he walked alongside the two Marines in front of him and said softly but firm, "Listen, get yourselves a big breakfast and a pot of coffee each. Then come back here when you two are respectable enough." Puller then sighed as he continued, "It's not gonna do to have you heave all over your citations. This is the highest honor our country can award a Serviceman. From now on, try to act like it's and that you deserve it." "Yes Sir" both men said as Puller then sent them away.

After they had gotten their breakfast and a pot of coffee they then showered as Murphy stayed under staring off into the white wall as he brought himself out of it and quickly washed himself as he then dried himself and threw on his Marine Corps dress uniform and headed down to a pub he then reached it and went inside taking his cap off where there were plenty of Marines around either getting drunk or hands on with the local girls. Murphy then shook his head in disgust as he headed for the bar and waved down a bartender, "Bourbon on the rocks?" "Coming up" Murphy just leaned up against the bar and took in the sights in front of him as one woman looked at him as she smiled at him as the bartender returned to which he said, "Thanks" he then took a table in the corner and sat down taking a sip from his drink in peace until he saw 3 soldiers in Australian uniforms come up to him one of them he had tripped up the other day as Murphy then said, "Back for round two and you brought a third man" "More like a peace offering to you mate" as the soldier nodded to the seats opposite him as Murphy then allowed them to sit down as he said, "Peace offering? Alright my ears are listening" "We wanted to apologise for what happened the other day, when we taunted your dead mate and the others that didn't make it off the island" Murphy nodded and replied, "Hey, look I understand that you ain't seeing action and I apologise for my comment about you guys not seeing action, it was wrong and rude of me" "No worries mate, shall we start over?" "Let's do so, Eric Murphy" "Colin Branwell."

The other two soldiers then introduced themselves as they then toasted to their fellow brothers in arms on other fronts and to the dead as they began talking about their upbringings until Murphy had heard a jeep pull up and instantly saw a group of MPs show up as he looked to Colin and said, "I need a way out, every Marine in this place is AWOL" "Back door mate, that's the best way" "Alright I owe you one" "Make sure you beat those lousy Japs back" "I give you my word" Murphy then retreated out the back and avoided the MP patrols making his way back to the base in one piece.

2 days later

Murphy had woken up and got into his Marine service uniform tucking in his jacket as he did his belt that contained his sidearm and two pistol mags as he looked at Basilone who had gotten his belt on as he nodded to Murphy before saying, "Hey, you deserved this medal not a man would have made it off the island if it weren't for you" "So did you John" Basilone smiled and shook Murphy's hand as they then headed towards Colonel Puller and two other Marine officers as they prepared themselves, their service uniforms were to the very standard provided of all Marines, not a stitch or thread out of place.

The 1st Marine Division insignia shine blue and red with 5 stars around the 1 and the Guadalcanal inscripted into the 1 signalling their bravery from the campaign as Puller then pulled alongside them leading them out the podium where the ceremony took place as the Marine Corps song, "Marine's Hymn" played by the division band to perfection as they were lead out by Colonel Puller in single formation as he began to say, "Left. March" they then halted in front of the podium in front of Major General Alexander Vandergrift. Commander of 1st Marine Division. As Murphy looked to stand to Ramrod straight as Puller then said to Alexander, "Sir, detail is formed" as Puller saluted Vandergrift who returned it as he began the awarding of Basilone's Medal of Honor, "For extraordinary heroism and conspicuous gallantry, Sergeant John Basilone. While at great risk to his own life, Fought valiantly to check a savage and determined Japanese assault while serving the 1st battalion, 7th marines In Guadalcanal on October 24 and 25, 1942. Sergeant John Basilone is hereby awarded the Medal of Honor." As he picked up the medal and walked towards the Staff Sgt who had it wrapped around his neck as Vandergrift then saluted Basilone who had returned it quickly.

Next up was Staff Sgt Eric Murphy's Navy Cross awarding as Vandergrift then spoke from the new paper he had picked up saying, "For extraordinary heroism and gallantry, Sergeant Eric Murphy, at great risk to his life, fought valiantly to repel a savage and determined Japanese assault while serving with the 1st Battalion, 7th Marines at Guadalcanal on October 24th and 25th 1942. Sergeant Eric Murphy is hereby awarded the Navy Cross" Vandergrift then turned picking up the Navy Cross and placed it around Murphy's neck as he shook Murphy's hand and saluted the Marine who had returned it.

The medal ceremony was over and soon the Marines began to march in parade formation as Sgt Morgan then led the Marines past his friends as he saluted which the two returned. The ceremony ended and everyone then decided to enjoy their R & R.

2 days later the 7th Marines had been training which Murphy had been leading weapons platoon in doing as he was re-strengthening the Marines for their next training exercise as Puller noticed the hard work he was doing as Basilone was with him, "We start by restoring our bodies. They rest, they play. Then we work on their pride, reminding them that they are Marines." Puller said as he continued, "Then we replenish our supplies and all of that takes money." "I understand" Basilone replied wondering where this was going.

Puller then continued, "It's going to be a hell of a lot easier to raise money. When there's a face behind it and a heroic story attached to it. Like yours." "I don't feel like a hero, sir" "Well you're not getting it" "Alright" "Think of us, out there on that line. You know what we need – New weapons, new gear, better motor transport." "Yes Sir" "Selling U.S. War Bonds is just as important, as life-saving, as what you did on Guadalcanal. Now pack your seabag, you're going home" "Home?" "How many war bonds you gonna sell stomping around the Solomons with us?" Basilone just stayed silent as Puller finished off, "Go on, get it done Sergeant."

Puller then left Basilone and headed straight for Sgt Murphy as he watched for a moment until he called out, "Sgt Murphy, a moment of your time" "Murphy turned around and saw Puller signalling for him as he said, "Sgt Thompson, take over calisthenics until I get back" "Aye Staff Sgt" Murphy then walked over to the Colonel who then pulled him to one side and said, "I wanted to wait a while to talk to you as I have some news" "News, sir?" "Yeah, a Gunnery Sgt in K Company, Heavy Weapons platoon, 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines has been transferred to a different division and they need a new man to help out with that. Unfortunately that man is you" "Ok" "I wouldn't be asking this off you but you are the best man I know in the Division capable of such an assignment" Murphy then stood in shock as he realised it meant leaving his men which he wouldn't but had no choice as he replied, "Understood" "The men are new replacements, just brought into 5th Marines and Captain Haldane has asked me for a Marine who could whip them into shape and teach the Marines the right way to fight" Murphy then smiled a little as he then said, "I'll do it, Sir, I'll knock some sense into the inexperienced" "I know you will, you'll stay with us for 3 days and then the transfer becomes official" "Aye Aye, Sir" Murphy then left Puller and instantly returned to his squad as he pulled them in, "Squad, I got some news" the men anxiously waited as Murphy continued, "I just received news that I am going to be transferred out of the 7th. I know you all respected and appreciated the work I have done"

The Marines nodded solemnly as Murphy continued, "it's gonna be hard but the Marines know I can work with replacements" Scaletta then raised a hand and asked, "Who will replace you as squad leader" "That will fall to Sergeant Thompson, Private Scaletta" Thompson smiled as he stepped forward and said, "Don't worry Sarge, I will keep these knuckleheads in line" "I know you will. Just make sure you get every man home to their families in one piece" "Aye Aye Staff Sgt" "The Marines then said their farewells to the Staff Sgt as Murphy then left to pack his seabag ready to head to King Company of the 5th Marines.

2 days later at night, Melbourne Airfield.

Murphy and Morgan were sending Basilone off as they reached the airfield as Morgan jokingly said, "How about if an engine catches fire and you dump in the pacific? Swim around for days, weeks, get strafed by Jap zeroes. Finally, the navy picks you up. Think about how many war bonds you'd sell then. Probably give you another medal. You're gonna look up Katie, right?" "First chance I get." "I've been sending my poker winnings home to her." "Hey, 700 of that is mine." The three friends then laughed as they enjoyed the joke, as Basilone then said, "That's the good thing about leaving I won't lose any more money to you. Wish you were coming with me." Morgan then sighed as he then shook Basilone's hand and walked away wishing his friend luck back home leaving Murphy to say goodbye, "Guess this is it" "Yeah it is" "Hey, do me a favour?" "Sure" "Make sure you look up my family and tell them I am ok" "Yeah, will do. I'll try to look up your brother as well" "I want you to tell him from me something. A little bit of advice on how to survive this war" "Let's hear it though" Murphy nods and begins his advice to pass on to his brother from Basilone, "No matter how much training you got or how tough you are, the minute you set foot on a battlefield it changes you forever" Basilone nods as he replies, "I'll pass it on to him" "Thanks John."

The plane then starts up and Murphy stays behind to salute Basilone who returns it respectfully as the plane door closes behind Basilone and the plane departs leaving Murphy behind on his own as he walks back to the staging area.

The next day, Murphy wakes up and dresses in his service uniform taking his seabag with him and headed for the 5th Marine Regiment staging area as he waited outside the commander's office soon the aide to the commander came out and said, "Staff Sgt, the Colonel is busy but he asked me to take you to Captain Haldane. Please follow me" "Lead on" the two then walked straight to K Company's staging area as they stopped off at Captain Haldane's office with the aide knocking on the door as the two men walked in.

The aide then said, "Captain Haldane, sir. Staff Sgt Murphy is here" "Thank you Lieutenant close the door on your way out" the Lieutenant nods as Murphy stands to attention for the Lieutenant as the door closes leaving Haldane and Murphy in the same room. Haldane is quiet for a moment as he then says, "Staff Sergeant Eric Murphy, you have quite a file on you" "Just on me sir?" "Just you, exceptional leadership skills, 1st class attitude to taking orders and the ability to turn an ugly situation into a win" Murphy nods quickly as Haldane continues, "I pretty much have a group of greenies in 60 mortars that need to be moulded into fighting men. From what Colonel Puller tells me you have a reputation to do so" "Yes Sir" "I need a man like that. Lieutenant Jones is your platoon commander, he's seen action on the Canal as have I so I know what you have been through" "Aye sir" "That'll be all introduce yourself to your squad."

Murphy then saluted Haldane and headed out of the office making his way to his cot and got into his combat uniform as he spotted 3 Marines lounging and reading books as he shouted in his authoritative voice, "SQUAD, FALL IN AT YOUR RACKS!" the three Marines then got up and stood to attention nearly pissed their pants in embarrassment at the sound of Murphy's voice as Murphy then calmed himself as he said, "This 60 Mortars, 2nd squad?" "Aye Staff Sergeant" the three Marines then said as Murphy continued, "Name and Rank, Marines" the one on the left then said, "Burgin, Romus. V, Corporal" the tall lanky one then said, "Shelton, Merriell, Private First Class" Murphy nodded as the final one stood tall as he said his name, "De L'Eau, Jay, Private First Class" "Alright stand to ease Marines" the Marines then stood to ease as Murphy then introduced himself, "My name is Murphy, Staff Sergeant Eric Murphy. You're gonna be my squad, a mortar squad. Only one of us has seen action, myself that is. They passed me to you so that I could turn you into Marines so you could handle a bit of this war. Remember, do what I tell you and don't do anything stupid, you do and I'll knock you flat on your ass. Skipper of this Company is Captain Haldane, Platoon Leader is Lieutenant Jones, Platoon Sgt, well that'll be me. That's all."

Murphy then walked away as Burgin then turned and said, "Guess we just met Sgt Murphy" "Who the hell is Sgt Murphy anyway?" Jay said. "Jesus you live in a cave that guy was awarded the Navy Cross after he killed a lot of Japs on the Canal. He was with the 7th same company as Basilone" Shelton then piped up as he said, "Shit, I knew he looked familiar. Guess he could teach us the right way to fight, I trust him already."

In the months that followed Murphy had developed his Mortar squad into a hard-working team of men that could survive the war even the company platoon leader and the CO were surprised by the results and it was just in time too.

December 19th 1943

Mail had come in for 5th Marine Regiment as Murphy then received orders to pack up for the Pacific. The same day his letters had came the first one came in from his family as he opened it seeing his mother's handwriting at which he smiled, " _Dear Eric, Merry Christmas to you, we hope that you are ok and doing some good out there everyone back home misses you. We are all thankful for a wonderful miracle as your father came home from New York City where he had been living for 11 years. We even were introduced to a special guest who will be staying with us, your brother Donnie found a nice girl in New York City, she's from Chicago though how she got to New York she wouldn't talk about it._

 _We keep you in our prayers every day and night hoping for yours and Donnie's safe return home. We even got surprised by a visit from Sgt John Basilone, he tells us a lot of funny stories about you and your Grandfather thinks highly of him for his efforts in battle as he does of you too. We are all proud of you and your medal, continue to make us proud son and god bless the United States Marine Corps. With love Mom, Dad, Lizzie and Betty Donovan xxxxx. PS. There is a picture attached to the letter two in fact."_

Eric then looked inside and saw the two photos one of Donnie Murphy in his Service uniform of the 101st Airborne Division, even Eric smiled knowing his brother would make a fine soldier in combat. But what caught his eye was the girl with Donnie, she was a beautiful brunette, curly dark hair going past her shoulders, eyes brown as a night sky in Chicago. Eric smiled at the photo knowing Donnie had made the right choice in a girl and knew the girl would be his sister – in – law after the war if Donnie came home.

The next photo revealed all of the Murphy family together for the annual Christmas photo (Hank Murphy in his CPD Dress Blues, Margaret in a Blue long sleeve dress, his sister Lizzie in a red flowery dress, and Betty Donovan in a Green short sleeve dress) he smiled at the photos as he tucked them in his Jacket pocket before turning attention to the second letter from his brother Donnie as he opened it, " _Dear Brother, Sorry it has taken this long to write to you. Now arrived in England, just training for the next step in liberating the world has been exhausting, I actually want to get it over with and put Hitler's head on a plate._

 _Hahaha, I guess that would make me crazy to do so, I hope you got the picture of me and Betty, you'll like her Eric reminds us of ourselves. Her family is one of a kind, father served in the Army and won 2 DSCs for bravery I guess I got lucky. Her father used to be a cop and her mother was a nurse in Canaryville, probably wondering if Mom ever knew Betty's mother, it's unlikely but what if though?_ _Anyway, the greatest thing happened in Easy Company, remember our CO Sobel I told you about? Well he got relieved of duty and now we have regained our souls thanks to Sobel crushing them under his boot. Guess Christmas will be a good one this year._

 _Before I forget, I met Sgt Basilone again when I was in New York at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, you should have seen it, brother there were so many soldiers, girls' hell even politicians, I swear none of them ever picked up a rifle. I heard about Manny as well, I'm sorry Eric he was one of your best friends and a hell of a Marine too._

 _While in New York with Betty I asked her to marry me and she said yes, you should have been there Eric at the Empire State Building, the view from there is grand looking out over New York. I know I was born in Chicago but I'm beginning to see New York as a second home for me, what do you think? I guess you would have told me to follow my heart instead of my brain. I got to go Eric I'll see you at the end of this war toasting to the end. From your brother in arms Cpl Donald Murphy. P.S. thanks for the advice you passed on to Sgt Basilone, I'll keep the advice to heart."_ Eric smiled as he walked onto the front of the boat staring out into the Pacific Ocean taking in the sunset.

Eric Murphy sets off to fight again. Cape Gloucester set to test Murphy's resilience and state of mind.

Hope you liked this one please like and review


	4. Gloucester and Henry Reagan Introduced

Chapter 4:

Eric Murphy was sitting in his tent along with 60 Mortars 2nd Squad as he tuned out their conversations focusing on his journal as he turned to a fresh page writing down the date, " _December 31_ _st_ _1943"_ as he continued writing,

" _5 days on Cape Gloucester and not a single firefight has happened, the constant rain on Gloucester has seen most of us catch colds, our raincoats aren't even strong enough to withstand the heavy downpours that have been happening in recent days, we don't even know if the Japs are still on the island or they packed up. Well like Guadalcanal I hope I am wrong and the Japs are here. Last night we went into a forward outpost owned by the Japs. Christ, the stuff we saw in that building, I swear they care more about serving their Emperor than their own lives guess it's their duty like our duty."_

January 1st 1944 – Cape Gloucester, New Britain

The 1st day of the new year in the Pacific was tough on the 5th Marines particularly K/3/5 Weapons platoon, Staff Sgt Murphy had been leading 2nd squad on patrol in the jungle while it was sunshine everyone was exhausted but not Murphy who kept shuffling his squad along as he said, "Keep it moving Marines" Murphy was holding a brand new M1A1 Thompson in his hand having relinquished his old M1928A1 Thompson which he was disappointed about but kept the thought out of his head focusing on his squad of rookies instead.

He noticed his squad was falling behind as he then said, "Alright, let's take a short break, set up a perimeter. Who's got 1st watch?" "I'll take it Sarge" Burgin replied.

Murphy and Burgin had gotten along great, Murphy had seen aspects of himself in Burgin who always volunteered to take point and cover the rear whenever they took patrol.

Snafu was a good Marine, Murphy and him always saw eye to eye and Snafu always asked Murphy to volunteer to be on lead and at the rear it was a good thing that Snafu could produce humour during the rainfall even if Murphy didn't understand the jokes he pulled out.

De L'Eau always had a grudge against Eric Murphy, some thought it was because Murphy was particularly hard on him but it was because De L'Eau had a Cousin on Guadalcanal who didn't make it off the island who had served in the 7th Marines. Murphy never brought it up but he always kept quiet about it.

Eric had brought out his photo of his brother and his fiancée out as he smiled thinking about something as he chuckled quietly, Snafu then heard the chuckle as he then sat by Murphy and said, "What's funny Sarge?" "Nothing" Snafu then looked at the picture as he saw a US Army soldier and a beautiful brunette on his lap as they rested their foreheads on each other as he asked, "Who's the serviceman and the girl?" "My little brother and his fiancée" Murphy held out the photo of the two to Snafu as he took it looking at the picture before handing it back as he said, "An Army soldier and you're a Marine. How did that happen?" "Our family has always served in the Army and the Marines started with both my Grandfathers on my Dad and mother's sides of the family who are both firefighters plus I always looked up to them" "Wow, that's pretty good. What's your old man do?" "He's a cop before that he was an Army Soldier in WW1" "A cop and a firefighter in the same family, you sure do have a strange family, Sarge" "My family has always been loyal and dedicated to protecting our city, no matter what job you have whether you're a cop, a firefighter or a nurse, you are part of the same family" Snafu nodded, "I take it your Brother looked up to your father" "He is a miniature version of our father. Loyal, dedicated and committed to serving his country" "True patriot" "We all are doing this because we wanted to, this war, we are fighting for a cause that is worth everything" "Semper Fi Staff Sgt" "Semper Fi, Snafu" soon Burgin heard noises as he signalled to Murphy saying, "We got company incoming."

Murphy then signalled for his squad to take cover as he said quietly to them, "Keep a round chambered in case there are Japs."

The squad nodded in response as Murphy peered out from cover as he spotted a platoon of Japanese soldiers standing around on patrol oblivious to the Marine squad taking cover as Murphy quietly pulled the bolt back on his Thompson as he then held three fingers up. The Marines steeled themselves ready to shoot as Murphy then shouted, "OPEN FIRE!" they then jumped out of cover and instantly began to mow down the patrol no shots had been fired from the Japanese platoon and the Marines moved forward to check the dead for any intelligence that would be useful.

Snafu was checking the officer for papers when he saw a map in his pocket picking it up and said, "Hey Sarge, look at this" "What you find?" Snafu then handed Murphy the map as he took a look at it before saying, "Good find, let's get back to company they need to see this" "I'll take point Sarge" "No you stay in middle, De L'Eau you on point I'll take the rear" De L'Eau nodded as he moved to the front while Murphy let Burgin and Snafu walk past as he took up the rear (Tail-end Charlie).

The squad had made it back to Company CP in 2 hours and just as it began to rain heavily on everyone.

Murphy then headed for company CP as he saw CPT Haldane and Lt Jones in discussion about something Haldane looked up and saw Eric in the doorway as he said, "Staff Sgt, enter please" Murphy nodded and stood to attention as he saluted the two men who returned it as Haldane then asked, "How did your patrol go Staff Sgt?" "Relatively quiet Skipper, but we encountered a Jap platoon, 10 miles from Company CP" "How bad were casualties?" "No casualties sir, full strength squad took on the platoon and wiped them out clean. Pvt Shelton. Skipper, found the intelligence on Jap positions on Gloucester" Murphy then took the map out of his pocket and laid it out for the officers to see as they looked at the map and smiled at Murphy saying, "Well done Staff Sgt good work, give Pvt Shelton my praise for his good work in finding the intelligence" "Aye, Aye Sir". Murphy then exited the tent and raced back to his tent and quickly looked to Snafu and said, "Skipper says good job on finding the intelligence" "Just doing my job Sarge."

Eric nods and looks around not finding De L'Eau as he looked to one of the rookies and said, "Hey Riley, where's De L'Eau?" "Think he's on watch but I haven't seen him" Eric nodded and grabbed his helmet and weapon as he raced through the rain, while every Marine was getting colds. Murphy however was as tough as they came, itching and raring for a fight but ever since Guadalcanal he was very protective of his Marines not wanting to lose any of his comrades like he had in the previous campaign he headed for the forward line and saw a Marine on watch as he said, "Hey Matthews, you seen De L'Eau?" "Yeah I was relieving him from watch duties and saw him heading down that way" Matthews pointed to the jungle as Eric looked stunned as he thought to himself, " _What the hell is he doing?"_ as he then looked to Matthews saying, "Get every Marine on the perimeter quick I have a feeling the Japs are going to attack and tell Burgin he's in command until I get back" "In this weather?" "They attacked in much worse weather before." "Where are you going?" "I ain't leaving a man behind" with that Murphy had disappeared into the jungle as Matthews sighed with a smirk on his face, "Semper Fi Staff Sgt."

Murphy was jogging through the jungle searching for his missing subordinate the rain pounded the ground around him as he walked through his instincts alerted knowing he wasn't alone as he waited 10 minutes before continuing to take a breather soon he saw a dead Jap patrol as he looked at the wounds they were killed by rifle fire but only one bullet used for each jap he then muttered under his breath, " _Dammit De L'Eau what are you doing?"_ he then continued until he heard a rifle shot as he then raced towards the rifle fire seeing three japs with their backs to Murphy as he sprayed them dead as De L'Eau comes into view as he becomes angry with Murphy, "Staff Sgt, this doesn't involve you" "When one of my Marines goes on a vendetta it does involve me" "Fuck you Sarge" Murphy then holsters his weapon as he says, "Private, listen to me you don't want to do this. I know why you are doing this" "You don't know shit" "I do, your cousin was on the Canal D/1/7 I was in the same company same platoon" De L'Eau lowered his rifle as Eric says, "Cpl Matheson right?" "Yeah, why?" "He was a good Marine, I taught him I was mentoring him to be the best Marine in the division, it hit me hard to see him like that, I even recommended him for the Bronze Star for going above and beyond to protect his comrades" "Was that why?" "What do you mean?" "The reason you were so hard on me?" "It wasn't just you, it's everyone under my command that's why I'm so hard on the rookies, it's because I don't want to end up writing more letters to the families of my men. I suffered enough guilt because I lost half my squad that day. Come on Marine let's head back to base" De L'Eau then holstered his weapon as they began jogging back to base in silence.

The next week was quiet nothing in sight soon Sgt Murphy was called to the Company CP along with Lieutenant Jones as they waited to be seen by the Captain as he called them in, "Gentlemen we have a problem" "What problem?" Lieutenant Jones spoke first.

Haldane had sighed and pointed to the map as Murphy walked to it taking a look at the map seeing a couple Jap positions on the map as Murphy guessed and said, "Artillery positions?" "Exactly, 3 miles north of us, Battalion wants to clear them out" "Who are they sending in, skipper?" "They are sending us in, Sgt" Murphy nods as he asks, "The whole company or just a platoon?" "Just Weapons, I'm taking the company to attack a Battalion that is on the left flank. Take out the Artillery and push forward beyond that there is the outpost with probable intel on the nearby islands and what we are to expect."

Murphy and Jones nod as Jones then asks, "When's the jump-off point?" "3 hours from now. Lt Jones, brief your men, that'll be all" "Aye Skipper" both Jones and Murphy said as they stood to attention before leaving the tent.

3 hours later, Weapons platoon were prepping to move when all of a sudden Jones came forward, "We got Japs coming to us. Every Marine get on that perimeter now" Murphy then shouted out, "Let's move Marines on me! Second Squad move now" every Marine got onto the perimeter as Murphy began marshalling the defence, "Don't fire till they get in range! Keep a round chambered!" Murphy then checked his weapon and was ready as he kissed the Saint Michael Pendant round his neck as heard shouts of, "BANZAI!" followed by the screaming of the Japanese soldiers.

They were getting closer and the Marines were itching to pull their triggers as Murphy then fired the first shot kicking off the action as he ordered the machine gunners, "Focus your fire on the bulk of the Japs!" soon Eric was reloading and caught a bullet in his shoulder causing him to drop the cli[ as he grunted in pain, "Fuck!" as he said to Burgin, "Cover me!" Murphy then picked up the clip and put a bandage round his shoulder as he then leapt over the side and begun to push the Japs back at the potential risk of his own safety he kept firing until he ran out of ammo, unholstered his sidearm and knife before shooting as he slashed and shot his way through the charging Japanese as he picked up a rifle and bayoneted every Jap in sight until there was none left soon the rest of King company came from the left flank and saw Murphy standing there his covered in the blood of the men he killed he wore a dark expression on his face as the Marines looked at him in fear as Haldane ordered them to stand down.

Haldane then looked to Jones who came down and said, "Looks like the left flank off the Japs launched an attack" "Any sign of the Artillery?" "We found it. Though it was abandoned from the heavy weather. We destroyed it though" Jones nodded and ordered the platoons to do ammo checks and head checks as well.

Haldane stayed with Murphy as he said, "You alright Sargent? That was a hell of a feat" "Yeah, I'm good" Haldane nodded as he said, "I'll recommend you for a medal you deserve it" "It isn't really necessary" "You deserve it Sgt, congratulate yourself on that" Haldane then leaves leaving Murphy alone knowing the Captain had a point but knowing he kept every single one of his men alive made him feel better about the fact but seeing his hands shake was never a good thing.

Eric was already frightened about his little brother knowing he was going to be in combat worried about the hardships he would face: Death and destruction, the sick feeling of taking another man's life. But Donnie was a paratrooper one of the best, the toughest of the toughest soldiers in the United States Armed Forces. In his next letter he told Donnie that while he appreciated Donnie being in the Army, "Think first, before enlisting."

May 1944

After New Britain had been secured the Marines were then sent to Pavuvu. Nearly every Marine had a cold because of the rain from Gloucester except for Murphy who had been promoted to Gunnery Sargent during Gloucester and awarded the Silver Star at the hospital because of his untreated wound that had kept bleeding on Banika the neighbouring island of the Solomons (1).

Snafu had been particularly annoying but Murphy was just living with the anger as he spent his time working on his Thompson cleaning every part going over ever scratch he became obsessed with cleaning his gun even reciting the rifleman's creed too while cleaning it. Most of the time he had spent going through letters from his family and spied two letters he hadn't opened from their last day on Gloucester as he left finding a quiet spot in the Mess Hall as he opened the unfamiliar writing one as he opened it he saw it was from none other than Betty Donovan as he began reading,

" _Dear Gunnery Sargent Eric Murphy, I know we haven't met in person but I know from my time with your brother I realised the two of you are very similar to each other, your family is a very unique and very Irish family because of your hard-working nature. You must know I am a fan of the White Sox. And I was afraid you wouldn't approve of me and your brother, I take he told you about the engagement and thank you for the congratulations too."_

Eric laughed at the letter as he continued reading,

" _I met your sweetheart Charlotte McCarthy too, she's very nice and polite, I haven't told anyone this but I have always wanted to be a Nurse because I remember my mother was nurse. It's very saddening to talk about my family because they died in a car accident when I was 8 I hope I don't lose you or Donnie because I want to see both your handsome faces. Your father and mother are very lovely especially your grandfather who has said that Donnie picked a winner I think he likes because he's one of the reasons you and your family have this code of honor which I respect. We also met John Basilone ½ a month ago, who told us a lot of stories especially one about how you pranked him with the custard over the door gag. I swear you must have caused your mother a lot of heart attacks with your schemes as well as Donnie. Anyway, must dash but the papers are piling up with stories about you in the Pacific, the news makes you look like John Basilone 2.0 so don't let that boost your ego Eric. I can't wait to see you home soon. Love Betty Donovan."_

Eric smiled laughing as he read the letter as he pocketed it before heading back to his squad when he bumped into a Marine who looked young, tough as nails, blue eyes shining and dark hair accidentally then said, "Oh sorry buddy, I didn't mean too" "Hey no worries bud, you lost?" "Yeah, I'm looking King Company 3rd Battalion 5th Marines" "Well you found one of them, Gunnery Sgt Eric Murphy" the Marine in front of him raised an eyebrow which Murphy noticed as he said, "Murphy you say?" "Yeah, why?" "There was a Marine in the 7th named Eric Murphy" "Transferred after Guadalcanal" "Hot-damn nice to see you, Cpl Henry Reagan my name is" "I knew a Reagan years ago, but he was 4 foot 10 inches" I put on a couple pounds when I was 10" "Now I remember you, you were my little brother's pen-pal you came for summer in Chicago" "You're the older brother who had that idea to chase your brother around the beach in the summer with a crab you and some other fella named Tommy right?" "Yeah Tommy Randall" "Great to see you again Eric" "You too Henry, you were on the 'Canal?" "Got hit on the tail end of the 'Canal right in the arm shrapnel from it" "Damn, hold on if you 10 last I saw you which was 1937 and you served on the 'Canal in '42 you would have been what 14 or 15?" "15 I was" "Damn you definitely have balls of steel, my little brother enlisted up for the Army when he was 14" "What unit does he serve in?" "101st Airborne Division" "Must be proud" "Damn afraid of the crazy little bastard" "I respect every part of your family because they are loyal to what they love" "Thanks Henry. You seen the skipper?" "No Gunny just arrived" "Ok follow me."

Both Marines then walked to the Company tent as Murphy called to Captain Haldane, "Skipper, we have a Marine who is looking for you" "Come on in Gunny" both Murphy and Reagan walked in as Haldane looked up and smiled, "Back for more Cpl?" "Reagans don't punch out skipper" "Glad to have you back. Murphy, Cpl Reagan is assigned to your platoon he will be second in command of the squad" "Aye Skipper" Murphy said.

"Introduce him to your men, that'll be all" both Marines stood to attention and saluted as they walked out and towards the 60 Mortars second squad tent.

They arrived at the tent and Snafu then said, "Gunnery Sgt on deck!" Burgin and De L'Eau dropped what they were doing and stood to attention as he said, "At ease Marines, listen up, we got a new man in the squad" the men rolled their eyes as Reagan came forward and shouted with authority, "Stand to attention or you'll be knocked on your ass Marines!" everyone stood to attention afraid of the new man as Murphy chuckled quietly as he said, "Thank you, Cpl, this is Henry Reagan, he served on the 'Canal with the 5th Marines alongside the skipper and Lt Jones didn't make it back for Gloucester but he knows the drill one of the finest Marines to know, he'll be my second in command sorry Burgin" "No worries Gunny" Burgin said.

"Find a bunk, Cpl and introduce yourself to the squad." Murphy then left the Marines alone to introduce themselves to Reagan as Murphy exited the tent heading to open his next letter which he didn't get a chance to open as he read the writing it looked unfamiliar saying, " _Gunnery Sargent Eric Murphy"_ as he opened it, he then saw unfamiliar writing as it had said,

" _Dear Gunnery Sgt Eric Murphy, my name is Sgt William Guarnere of Easy Company Second Battalion. Your brother Donnie is one of the finest Paratroopers in the company a true and excellent NCO I hope you know he is loyal to Easy to a fault and I have known him since we were at Toccoa together. He spoke a bit about you being an influence in wanting to join the army, kid knows his stuff everybody respects him and appreciates his no-nonsense demeanour. What makes him remarkable is how far he is willing to go for everyone, you know he told you about our old CO, Captain Sobel, he once made Sobel piss his pants during an weapons training exercise and during hand to hand combat too this had lead to us nicknaming your little brother "Chicago's Tasmanian Devil" I know what your thinking why that, well he is a deadly marksman and we all look out for him, because he is one of us._

 _Don't worry we'll bring him home to you guys in Canaryville including Betty which she made us promise to do so. I hope you do the same for him as well. Anyway, got to go, we still got training to do, keep showing the Japs hell out there. From everyone in Easy Company CURAHEE! From Sgt William Guarnere"_ After Eric read the letter he then spotted the photo embedded in with the letter as he looked at it seeing 5 men in Easy Company including his little brother in their service uniforms as he looked on the back with their names on it from left to right (Johnny Martin, Bill Guarnere, Donnie Murphy, Joe Toye, Bull Randleman, Don Malarkey) Eric smiled knowing that if Donnie was going to be fighting the Germans in Europe he would be in the best of hands because of the men alongside being there every step of the way as he pocketed the letter and photograph.

He made his way down to the Beach and began to look out towards it knowing the war on the other side of the world was only going to receive a hell of a bang from the younger Murphy.

Pavuvu is located northwest of Guadalcanal it's neighbouring island is known as Banika. The island was inhabited with a coconut plantation used by the natives on the island. But when the Imperial Japanese Army begun its conquest of the pacific it was found abandoned and stayed abandoned until the war ended in 1945

Here is Chapter 4 of the story, we now get to see Young Henry Reagan in the Pacific if you are Blue Bloods fans see the to find a reference to Henry Reagan serving in the Marines during WW2


	5. Introducing Eugene Sledge

Chapter 5 is here for your eyes please sit back and enjoy the ride

Chapter 5:

Eric Murphy was sitting on his bunk watching his buddies play poker or read. He smirked at the thought of his restless brother sitting around waiting for the fighting to come around but instead Donnie was getting his chance after he dropped on France a month ago as he began to write in his journal as he begun,

" _We have been sitting on our asses on Pavuvu since Gloucester waiting for a little bit of action the waits are boring and nothing is easing it, I guess in our downtime there is a lot to do such as, cleaning weapons, scrubbing oil drums, going swimming at the beach is fun too, water is pretty warm in the day but in the morning it's colder than Lake Michigan. We even go to the firing range and still test our shooting capabilities it's all about keeping a round chambered at all times. The war however goes our way with our boys landing in France among them my very own brother Donnie Murphy."_

 _July 1944_

For it was a peaceful day on Pavuvu for the 1st Marine Division who had been ordered to rest and recuperate after the psychological toll of Gloucester.

Everyone knew they were going to be heading back into the hell that was the Pacific but none of the men tried thinking about it.

Murphy often stayed in a tent with Reagan or supervised on the gun range with Haldane and Jones. Currently though Murphy and Reagan were talking about home about Chicago and New York, Eric then showed Henry a picture of his brother with his girl who Henry had said, "Your brother is one lucky bastard" "What about you, any dame in your life?" "There is one girl in Brooklyn. Real looker, red hair, blue eyes one twirl and your jaw drops out like a pounder" Eric laughed as he then showed Henry Charlotte who had said, "Wow, pretty what does she do?" "She's in the nursing corps in Europe" "Same place as your brother?" "Hope not, she still makes him piss himself" Henry laughed as he sobered up saying, "Heard from him?" "Made Staff Sgt in a month and got awarded the DSC for bravery on D-Day" "The long line of Murphy heroes adds another name" "Hell yeah" the two laughed quietly.

Murphy had looked and Reagan followed his gaze as they looked up seeing the tent flap lift as he saw three Marines standing in the doorway as one Marine said, "Is this K Company?" the tall one had said who was thin and had red hair he had looked nervous and understandably so with everyone looking back at him as he continued, "We're supposed to be in 60 Mortars, 2nd squad?"

De L'Eau laughed quietly not looking up as he said, "Jesus, these guys are supposed to be in 60 Mortars."

Reagan had glared at him before saying, "Can it De L'Eau, try to be respectful before one of us knocks you on your ass" "Sorry Mom"

"This is Second Squad" Burgin piped up just as he was assembling his rifle.

"Robert Oswald" The replacement next to the red haired who had decided to introduce himself.

"Eugene Sledge" the redhead who had followed suit as well as Murphy and Reagan both shook the replacements hands

Soon Burgin then turned to the third one in the back and said, "You Mortars too?" "Rifleman, Third Platoon, Bill Leyden" "Well then we'll ignore you" Burgin had deadpanned as De L'Eau begun laughing uncontrollably with Murphy getting angry as he said, "De L'Eau, can it in now be more respectful these Marines are trying to be nice and your being a pain in the ass to them" "Sorry Gunny" the replacement Marines then looked wide-eyed and stood to attention in front of Murphy and Reagan as they saluted with the two returning.

Burgin then did the introductions, "That's Snafu, over in the right is De L'Eau and on the left is Gunny Murphy and Cpl Reagan and I am Cpl Burgin." Burgin paused as he let Murphy continue, "Come on fellas, me and Reagan will find you a bunk follow us."

The three Marines then followed the experienced Marines around as they did the introductions, "Captain Haldane is over there, he's King Company's skipper everybody calls him Ack-Ack" Reagan had said pointing out the skipper who was on duty, both Murphy and Reagan liked Haldane as he was a good man to count on even during battle as well.

The 3 Marines had done a good job following the two men. Sledge then worked up the courage to ask something and did so, "You said your name was Gunnery Sargent Murphy? Right?" "Yeah, I did, why?" "Just heard a lot about you" Henry chuckled in amusement as Murphy rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Were you on Guadalcanal?" Sledge asked. As Murphy and Reagan looked at each other saying, "Yeah I was with the 7th Marines on the 'Canal, Reagan here was with the 5th in the exact same company" Sledge smiled getting a good feeling about the 2 Marines in front of him as Murphy continued, "Alright, there should be a tent in that second row over there" Reagan had pointed out the tent for the replacements as Murphy continued again, "If there isn't any space find someplace else" "Thank you" Sledge had said as both Marines walked away as Sledge called out, "Hey do you know where I can How Company, 1st Marines?" "No, never been in the 1st Marines area before" Sledge had nodded in disappointment as Murphy and Reagan walked away before Henry said, "What do you reckon on the kids?" "They'll do good, we'll have to loosen them up though, teach them the rough edges" "How do you plan on that?" "Scrubbing oil drums and giving them every menial task, we can think off" "Hand them off to Snafu?" "I can never put anything past you, can I?" Henry laughed as they walked off.

Later everyone was watching a romantic movie courtesy of their R & R as Murphy and Reagan watched the movie but soon found it ruined because of the comments made as they walked away in disappointment as Reagan said, "Well that was irritating as hell" "Eh, they have been away from home for too long now and plus movie was boring" "Yeah wish I'd give my arm to back home now" "You got a picture of that red head dame from Brooklyn" "Not really my girl but she does carry a torch for me" "And you know this how?" "She told she had feelings for me and I did too" "What are you waiting for?" "The right moment" "Let's make it through the war and I'll get ya home to ya girl" "Let me do the same for you old buddy" "Semper Fi Marine" "Semper Fi"

The next day Murphy was supervising the firing range along with Captain Haldane as he instructed the rifle section as he shouted, "FIRE!" the rounds went downrange as he looked and saw the shooters doing well as he alternated checking the sidearm range as well once he had seen enough he then shouted, "Cease Fire! Cease fire on the firing line!" the shooting ceased as he turned around and saw a Marine officer waving his gun around like an idiot, this gotten Murphy pissed off fast as he walked over to an ammo box picking up some cartridges as he said, "You stupid goddamn shave-tail son of a bitch" as he threw them at the Marine in anger stripping the sidearm of the Marine taking the clip out and cocking the weapon releasing the bullet in the chamber too.

He then pushed it back into the Lieutenant saying, "Keep your fucking weapon pointed downrange or I will shove it up into your sorry ass" The lieutenant looked stunned as he looked to Captain Haldane for help only to hear, "Don't look at me Lieutenant, the Gunny's right" Murphy had soon calmed down and shouted out, "Next Relay!"

Sledge meanwhile was sharing a bunk with How Company from the 1st Marines who had known his best friend Sidney Phillips.

Sledge then asked Robert Leckie, "Have you heard about the other war?" "There's another war?" Leckie had responded as Sledge replied, "We invaded Europe last month, landed in France" "Only matters if you have a brother over there. Otherwise no one gives a shit" Leckie finished taking a drink.

Sledge then said, "My brother landed in Italy, Tank Battalion" "Guess you're the only one who gives a shit"

Leckie sighed to himself as he set down his cup before continuing, "Who's your Sargent?" "Eric Murphy, why?" "His brother is over there. Jumped with the Airborne Infantry" "Really?" "Yeah, he's a DSC hero went from Cpl to Staff Sgt in a month. Maybe there is something he could tell you." Sledge nodded as him and Leckie continued talking throughout the night.

The next morning Sledge came up to Murphy who was eating alone as he said, "Gunny, do you have a sibling in the service?" Murphy looked up short of putting food in his mouth as he dropped the fork back into the food before he said, "Yeah, what of it?" "Is it true he landed in Europe?" "Yeah, on D-Day with the 101. Who told you my brother was in Europe?" "One of the Marines I was bunking with said so" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah" Sledge nodded eagerly as he continued, "I was wondering if your brother had any information. Because my brother is over there too and I…" "Was wondering if I had any information" Sledge again nodded as Murphy sighed, "Well it's highly unlikely that my brother would know but it's very certain that your brother wouldn't be in the same place as my own brother."

Sledge nodded as he said, "Could you try to find out though?" "I'll try but don't count on anything" "Thanks Gunny" Murphy nodded as Sledge left him alone as Eric returned to his food left in his thoughts.

9th September 1944

The Marines were ordered out of their bunks as Murphy who was already awake said to his Marines, "On your feet, let's move, come on Marines we are moving out!" every Marine grumbled until Reagan bellowed, "You heard the Gunny move or get left behind" Murphy chuckled lightly as he grabbed his pack and weapon including his helmet as he organised his 60 mortar squad ready to join the platoon where Lieutenant Jones was waiting for them. As soon as King Company was together they then made their way onto the ship carrying them as Murphy got them onto the ship as they left Pavuvu soon the 3rd Battalion 5th Marine Commander then got the Marines standing in front of them as he delivered a speech and finished it off with, "This is Peleliu the 1st Marine Division is going to make a landing on the island this is codenamed Operation Stalemate II." Both Murphy and Reagan looked at each other knowing Operation Stalemate was for Guadalcanal meaning this island was going to take them one step closer to Japan.

Another Chapter complete next one will show Eric Murphy and King Company invade the island of Peleliu. Strap yourselves in for next time.


	6. Peleliu Landing and Taking the Airfield

Chapter 6 is now up. This will show the Eric Murphy and 2nd squad landing on Peleliu

Be aware if there are any hurtful slurs as I do apologise

Chapter 6:

Eric Murphy was in his bunk on a ship overlooking and was focusing on his journal trying to think of what to write next it had taken him a while and he had gotten use to the navy firing shells onto the island that they were looking out at he finally went to get a cup of coffee and figured out what to write as he opened a fresh page in the journal,

" _The island we'll be invading has been pounded for three days straight. At night we hear the navy and airforce pound the island repeatedly this ain't gonna be a walk in the park now we know the Japs are desperate to hold us back. Most the replacements think the fighting will last three days. I know as always, they talk too much. Let's see what the New Marines are made of now."_

September 15th 1944

Peleliu. For the 1st Marine Division this would be the third amphibious landing of the war for the Veterans of the division it would be the 3rd or the 2nd landing they have participated in but for Gunnery Sargent Murphy, it was the 3rd landing he didn't want to think about, he knew Marines were going to die. He knew the Japanese Army wouldn't give this island up without a fight but it meant he would have to get down and dirty to fight for every inch of the rock. Murphy had always been a down and dirty fighter he would lead the Marines through hell and back if he had to and everyone knew it.

Weapons platoon had made their way into disembarking area and everyone was checking each other's packs as Murphy and Reagan checked each other's as Reagan headed to check everyone else as Haldane gave out a speech, "Follow the man in front of you and get off the beach. When you get to the tree line be sure to clear your weapons of sand" everyone then replied, "Aye sir" as Haldane continued speaking as he finished his speech with, "Good luck, God bless" Haldane walked off with his second in command Lieutenant Jones following him as Murphy gave out orders, "Alright Marines, you heard get your gear on, make your way to the LVTs" they made their way down the steps and shook hands with Captain Haldane who had wished them good luck. Murphy had gotten them onto the LVT into three rows of men with him and Reagan in the middle.

Everybody had been loaded onto the LVT as the engines were rumbling so loudly he couldn't hear anything soon the ramp of the LVT had closed shut and Murphy looked at Reagan and shouted, "Let's get it done!" "Aye Gunny!" soon the ship opened and it temporarily blinded Eric for a moment as he blamed it on the hazel eyes he inherited from his mother and father.

"Here we go Boys!" Hillbilly had shouted as the LVT began to move suddenly as every Marine was thrown forward as they hunched forward their faces were determined and ready.

Soon Murphy could hear explosions and distant booming all around them and soon gravity was pulling them down into the ocean of Peleliu. The sea water then splashed over them as the LVT crashed into the river and began to make its way towards the beach where all the action was going down it didn't stop the others (Mostly the replacements) from being curious about what was happening on the island shore since this was going to be their first taste of combat.

Murphy then pulled the replacements down as they stare at him when he says, "Stay the fuck down, the arty is coming down" on cue the artillery comes down and hits the water sending salt water on top of the Marines nor Murphy or Reagan flinches when the artillery hits the water but most of the Marines flinch thinking they are about to get killed by the artillery.

Murphy then takes out his picture Charlotte and kisses it for good luck as the machine guns begin to open fire on the beach in response to Japanese Machine guns soon Haldane shouts out, "Lock and load, gentlemen" as they begin to load their weapons with Murphy shouting," Lock and load Marines! Remember keep sand out of your weapons, push forward and do not bunch up, you bunch up your dead!" the sounds of gunfire echo all around them the machine gunners kept firing and as soon as they reached the shore Murphy looked to Reagan who nodded as they prepped to head out the left side.

The LVT stopped and the order was given as Murphy shouted, "Let's move over the side quickly!" as soon as possible Murphy and Reagan hopped over the side and landed crouching on the beach as they made their way forward as Murphy shouted, "Reagan, police them up I'll cover you" "Aye, Aye" Murphy had pushed forward and opened fire on the Jap positions which were hard to see in thick treeline he then found a radio man and got close to him, "Where the hell's the armour?!" "They can't get ashore, we are losing too many men here" "Get your squad of the beach gather as much ammo and move!" he said as he began firing again firing in short burst as he encouraged the men to push forward and get off the beach he then made as many runs up and down the beachhead pushing men forward as he made it over to Reagan who had gathered all of second squad except for Sledge who he could not see.

Reagan then said, "We lost 2 men so far we got to move" "Alright, let's move follow me Marines!" Murphy had led the Marines further inland and found cover in a trench as everyone paused as they were joined by Haldane and Hillbilly. Soon followed by Sledge who had jumped in and bullets were flying around them spraying everywhere.

Soon Artillery had begun to hammer their position as Haldane gave the order for the squad to move as he said, "They got us zeroed, move now, we are in the kill zone" Murphy nodded and said, "Alright, we push forward let's go Marines follow out of the hole" Murphy had gotten out first and was helping Marines out of the hole so they could move inland. He had grabbed hold of Sledge's hand and pulled him up but an artillery shell exploded close and he let go as he then leant over the side saying, "Sledge! Come on buddy we gotta move, we're sitting ducks here" Sledge had grabbed hold of Murphy's hand and pulled himself out of the hole as they pushed forward with Murphy guiding the dazed man as they linked up with the rest of the squad.

They continued to move forward through the enemy line with little resistance as Murphy had followed Haldane and Hillbilly from behind as they held position when Haldane ordered Murphy, "Keep 'em here Gunny. I got to find Second Platoon" "Aye, Aye sir" Haldane called to Hillbilly and a third man then went ahead as Murphy moved the men forward until a runner came from the opposite direction saying, "K Company?" "Part of it" "You're supposed to hook up with the rest of the Battalion on the southern end of the airfield, in the brushline" "Got it" "Any of you got water?" "No, we ain't got no water" Murphy said as he ordered the squad to take a salt pill.

Soon Haldane came forward ordering the squad to move forward as he turned to the Marines and said to do it later when there was more time.

Second squad pushed forward through the brushline linking up with Hillbilly in open space taking cover behind some boulders as they waited for the next move. Murphy then decided to take a look at the battle that was raging there were signs of destroyed buildings damaged aircraft. Soon he heard a rumbling of an engine and squinted his eyes as he saw it everyone's worst enemy, a Jap tank had been thrown into play.

"Son of a bitch, those are Jap tanks" Snafu said.

"Mortars, get me some HE on those sons of bitches!" Hillbilly shouted as Murphy sprung into action.

"You heard the Lt, let's go, set up the mortar here" He moved forward signalling the squad to set up the Mortar at where he was pointing as he shouted out to Reagan and De L'Eau, "Set your Bazooka in the front and hit that tank! Don't let them get a bead on us!" "Aye Gunny" Reagan shouted as Murphy began to find his target on the Japs firing a burst from his Thompson trying to hit them succeeding as he called out coordinates for the mortars, "30 degrees at the front 3 rounds of HE!" the mortar began dropping on the japs but failing to hit the tank soon De L'Eau fired his bazooka at the tank hitting it but the tank was undamaged and soon turned their cannon them as Murphy muttered, "Holy fuck! Everyone pull back get behind cover" as Murphy covered his squad's retreat before retreating himself. The tank fired and a shell landed dangerously close towards Murphy who dived into a hole just as the tank fired again covering him in dust as he heard ringing in his ears as he looked up and saw the Jap tank get blown up as he looked and saw a Sherman Tank riding forward as he stood up and watched the Sherman tanks go into battle as he re-joined the squad who saw the dusty Gunny who had joined them as Reagan said, "What happened to you?" "Jap bastards tried to blow me up" "Takes more than a tank shell to take you down" "Guess I have the luck" as he sat down with the squad reloading his weapon.

The fighting ended 3 hours ago and the Marines were keeping watch at the frontline in the event that the Japanese decided to sneak attack in the event that it happened, the entire division was well and truly fucked.

Haldane popped by to see how the squad was doing as he said, "You got enough ammo?" "Sure thing, Skipper" the Marines present said.

Haldane nodded as he explained, "Perimeter's about 30 yards from your holes. LP's beyond that. Password is "Lilliputian" Make sure you have a man awake at all times." "Aye, Captain." Murphy nodded. Haldane smiled at Murphy knowing Murphy would be able to keep on top of things.

The others Marines who heard that the password was Lilliputian then made fun of the word with De L'Eau starting it off, "Lilliputin" De L'Eau said incorrectly. As Murphy and Reagan looked at each other silently agreeing their squad had begun to be a little stupid.

Murphy had been taking watch for a straight 3 hours and never took a break as Reagan woke up saying, "You even slept?" "No, too focused on the line" Reagan nodded as he then picked up his BAR and sat on the edge of their hole as he said, "What you thinking about?" "Nothing" "You have stared at your picture a hundred times, you must be thinking about her" "I definitely know I can never put anything past you" "I think about Betty too, what I would be doing now" "For you, finishing High school of course" "Yeah I would do" "Donnie would be doing the same thing as well" "You think about what would have happened if you had the opportunity to change everything" "No, even though we are in the Pacific I'd rather be out here island hopping with you and those Idiots over there than being stuck in Chicago" "Glad to know" "Although I wished I had married Charlotte when I finished High School" "Any of your buddies marry straight out of high school?" "Yeah, my buddy Tommy" "Oh yeah" "He married his high school sweetheart and already has a baby boy" "What's the little guy's name?" "Donnie Randall" "Named after your brother?" "He came home on leave and helped Maddie give birth to the kid. So, Maddie decided to name the baby Donnie in honor of him" "That's pretty good" "Kid must be handsome like his Dad" Murphy laughed in response as he said, "I'd say he is" the chuckled for a little while until Eric then said, "You take watch, I'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit" "Aye Sarge, I'll let you know in 3 hours." Eric then moved back and got out his journal as he got out a pencil and wrote down,

" _Landed on Peleliu, it was nothing like we have experienced before in our lives. The beach was littered with Marines and the Japs obviously were prepared I wonder how this is battle is going to end. They said the fighting will last three days as always Intelligence is wrong as they constantly underestimate the Japanese Army._

 _They have become more desperate and ready to defend the empire. This war is only going to end if something big happens."_

Murphy then slid his pencil into the book and tucked it into his breast pocket as he kept his weapon close to him as he looked up at the stars.

The next day, the Marines had begun to feel the heat and the temperature had been known to reach 115 degrees Fahrenheit (46 degrees Celsius) especially since they had their gear on.

Murphy had to roll up the sleeves on his jacket he was feeling the effects of dehydration and it had not stopped him as he was used to it from his time on Guadalcanal and Gloucester.

Throughout the night they heard the sounds of gunfire that kept Murphy paranoid as hell but it didn't stop him from probing the lines to be sure what was going on.

One day a Marine had came running saying they had found water. Eric didn't want to believe it as both him and Reagan ran in the direction others were following from as they reached a water pit.

Soon Marines were passing down their helmets so they could have a bit of the water. But when Eric and Reagan saw the state of the water. It looked extremely cloudy as Murphy voiced his concerns saying, "Hold up Marines. That doesn't look safe" "Come on Gunny that's gotta be safe" One Marine said. "If you were on Guadalcanal or Gloucester you would know the water like everything else would be poisoned, it's obvious the Japs did it to the water on the island."

The Marines who were filling up the helmets ignored the experienced veteran as they continued filling up helmets as one of them picked something in the water… it looked like the skull head of a dead animal as the soldier dropped it in horror.

"It's poisoned" Someone said. "Jap fuckers poisoned it" Murphy had fought back the urge to say, " _I told you so."_ But Reagan had his back in support.

"You were right Gunny. That was good instinct." Reagan said as Murphy nodded to him in thanks.

"Listen up, Weapons! CO's got our orders!" A Marine said as they all headed in the direction of the voice where Haldane was waiting to speak once everybody was present Haldane began to speak.

"All right, here it is. The entire Division is moving across the airfield at 0900. 1st and 2nd will lead followed by Weapons and 3rd Platoon." Haldane then paused to take a breather just as an artillery shell whistled before exploding in a distance just as he continued, "The only way to stop the Jap artillery is to get into those hills and the only way to get into those hills is across the airfield. When we move do not stop until we get across. Everyone got it?" Haldane finished as he waited for an answer, "Aye, Skipper!" Everyone replied in response.

"Any questions?" Haldane asked. Burgin then spoke up, "We need water, Captain" "I'm working on it Cpl" He then looked around said, "Get your gear together and be ready to move."

Murphy then gave the order, "Get back to your positions! Pack it up Marines!" As everyone then returned to the line to prepare to get across the airfield.

Later on, Burgin, Sledge, Oswalt, Reagan and De L'Eau had disassembled the mortar and were prepping their gear as Oswalt admitted something to the group, "I've got water"

Everyone had looked at him in astonishment even Murphy, the young Marine had water the entire time and never told anybody about his water. (Murphy didn't want to admit it out loud, but the kid had courage and guts to not tell anyone. He thought it was pretty smart).

Everybody watched still stunned the kid had water as he pulled out his canteen, Oswalt handed it over to Murphy who refused to take it as he said, "You guys need it more than I do, I'll live." Oswalt handed it onto Sledge as he drank before handing it to Reagan who drank as he passed it around until it reverted towards Oswalt who offered it to Murphy again as Oswalt said, "Come on Gunny, you may be a hard fighter but you need a little water too" everybody stifled their laughs as Murphy accepted it hesitantly before tipping his head back for a bit of water. He then had his drink as he said, "Damn, that felt good, good job kid" Oswalt nodded accepting the praise.

Eric felt proud of his squad knowing his mother would love all his friends he had made in the Corps over the years. She had already loved Henry Reagan because he knew the Murphy's from when he was a kid. (Although Murphy was not even sure if his mother would love Snafu. He liked the crazy bastard during Gloucester but knew the jokes he pulled out wouldn't be at all funny).

Burgin then unhooked the Mortar sight and passed it over to Burgin saying, "You've been promoted."

Murphy and Reagan looked at each other as if Burgin had finally lost it as Murphy said, "What are you an idiot?" Burgin gave Murphy a questioning look.

"You going to give him the Mortar Sight?" Snafu complained questioning Burgin "Well it's the least I could do for the water." Reagan laughed lightly as he saw Murphy check his watch as he got up saying, "Everybody get off your ass" Murphy then jogged around as he continued, "Get under that gear. We're going to be moving very shortly."

All of Weapons Platoon had gotten their packs on and were on high alert as they waited for the signal to move out and secure the airfield, Murphy had re-joined the squad and checked his weapon seeing a full clip as he put it back in as him and the squad looked up seeing a plane fly over them. A sense of pride washed over Eric knowing Donnie would be jumping out of that plane if he was ever deployed into the Pacific. But hearing how well his brother had done in Europe on D-Day filled him with pride knowing if he was ever let loose on Japan the war would be over much quicker.

"Thank god for the Navy." Burgin said as he broke the silence. Eric wondered who he was talking too as he saw Sledge who was shaking also smoking as well. Eric finally realised that Snafu had gotten to Sledge mentally.

1st and 2nd Platoons then began to move across the field. Murphy readied himself with anticipation as he steadied his grip on his weapon as he kissed the Saint Michael Pendant for good luck as he readied himself to move. His adrenaline had been building steadily as he heard the command from Haldane, "Weapons, let's go!" "First to fight Marines!" Murphy shouted as he leaded from the front as the others made a run for it with Reagan closest to him as they ran as fast as they could.

The path in front of them had been pounded with artillery from the Japanese. Eric was hearing the explosions erupting all around him as the dust and rock kept hitting his face as he kept moving whilst opening fire on the Jap positions.

As he continued running he could not see any of his squad only Reagan was right next to him as they crouched right next to a destroyed truck as the rest of the squad joined them Oswalt was nowhere to be seen. It had hit Murphy that Oswalt was killed as Burgin handed over a dog tag for Murphy as he pocketed it as he nodded to Burgin as they continued moving.

Everybody had found cover behind part of a destroyed building and Murphy and Reagan moved forward opening up on the machine guns that were not letting up as Murphy shouted to Burgin, "Burgin, we're pushing forward hit those goddamn machine guns or we are sitting ducks" "AYE GUNNY!"

The Mortar team did as they were told and knocked out the machine guns keeping pressure on the group of Marines as Murphy shouted to Reagan, "Push forward!"

Both Murphy and Reagan pushed forward with Reagan blasting the enemy away with his BAR as Murphy followed closely behind as he aimed down the sight squeezing a burst out of his Thompson as the two men reloaded pushing upstairs as the two readied grenades as they threw them. Resulting explosions ended in several soldiers ending up dead as they continued clearing out the enemy from the main stronghold as Haldane shouted, "Let's go K Company move it on out!" every other Marine charged into the building as they joined up with Murphy and Reagan who had killed all of the Japanese as Haldane and 2nd squad joined them on the top floor as the Murphy and Reagan tired and worn out as Reagan then said, "We can now say this airfield belongs to the USMC and the Navy, Skipper" "Still got the hills to go Cpl" Murphy chuckled as he patted Reagan on the helmet as he then lead the squad down below to rest and recover from the costly battle as they set about getting the rest of the wounded inside.

Murphy and Reagan had gotten all the wounded situated and were helping them out the best they could. Soon Murphy could hear a loud rumbling sound coming as he then saw a B-9 come rolling up. _Better get the wounded ready_.

Eric then saw a Marine pop open his hatch as he shouted, "Is this Item Company?!" "No! K-3-5!" Hillbilly shouted back in response. "I gotta get back to Baker 1-7! Do you know where they are?" "No, I don't and I need you take our wounded back to the beach!" "No can do! We're moving out" Murphy and Reagan soon saw red hearing what the Marine driver had said as they began to walk out into the middle of the road until Haldane stopped them from doing so. As Haldane went out into the middle stopping the vehicle moving as Hillbilly then climbed onto the top tapping the metal on the vehicle as both hatches opened as Murphy made out what Hillbilly said, "Hold here till we load our wounded and then you can move your ass wherever you want" The two men nodded which Murphy and Reagan smiled in relief as they headed to gather the wounded as they called out, "Alright Marines get the wounded aboard they are moving out" The Marines complied as they begun helping get the wounded aboard.

Night-time finally came, Eric's anger had gone away. Only Henry Reagan knew about Eric's anger. (His younger brother had one hell of an anger problem, he often had shown his anger to anybody that had pissed him off mostly it was to anybody that had been a threat to him. His sister Lizzie had been the quiet and reserved one but if anybody pissed her off, it only meant one thing, " _Run and don't look back_ " he knew him and his siblings had the perfect mixture of the family Eric inherited Margaret's calm attitude, Hank's anger and rage, his Grandfather Matthew's sense of honour and his Grandmother Victoria's stubbornness all three had the same traits and it made them so cherished by their parents and grandparents. But if all three siblings were together and somebody had angered the living hell out of them they would get a sharp glare and all hell that had happened in the history of Chicago would get replaced with a Hurricane known as Hurricane Murphy).

Eric had been laying on his helmet and took a drink out of his canteen that had contained fresh water that came in from the Navy. Reagan had gotten himself sat down and was focusing on his weapon as he counted his ammo while Eric was writing down a tally of the number of Japs he had killed on Peleliu. He kept of his mind off the fact that he lost a Marine in Robert Oswalt. It had hurt both Murphy and Reagan who had been in the war since Guadalcanal they knew what the cost was of losing men in battle.

Haldane had joined the two soldiers and sat looking at the stars as he heard the crickets chirp at night as Haldane spoke, "What a day" "Yeah, lot of good Marines died today" Reagan said with a faraway gaze in his eyes as Murphy said, "The price of war, but it's the price we pay knowing that every American sleeps soundly knowing we fight for their freedom." "Yeah it is. Reagan and Murphy, I recommended both of you for the Navy Cross today, what the two of you did today helped secure a vital position that may be used in the event that we reach the Japanese Mainland. Well done" Murphy and Reagan then sat up and looked stunned hearing the news as Haldane smiled saying, "Reagan, you have also been promoted to Sergeant feel proud of yourself and Gunny and Hillbilly recommended you for it" Reagan looked over at Murphy who smiled nodding in response he had felt proud of his friend and knew he was a good leader in combat when the situation called for it as Reagan smiled and said, "Aye Skipper and thank you sir" "Carry on Marines" "Good night sir" Both Murphy and Reagan replied as the two men shared a smiled between them as they drifted off to sleep.

In the Morning, they received orders to move out, they were preparing to take the hills and finally take Peleliu.

Everybody had dug their foxholes near each other at night they believed it was better they be nearby otherwise something bad could happen in the night. Murphy and Reagan had kept moving around checking on everybody in the company, earlier on Murphy had been part of a scouting patrol with Hillbilly, Haldane and Sledge even Leyden they had to fire several rounds but the hills had looked impenetrable from a direct assault and Haldane had to head back to Battalion to have their orders changed.

Murphy had reached his squad and squatted down next to them as he said to them, "You guys, check your weapons, ensure you have a round chambered" Snafu had lazily drawled out, "Done" everybody had all been taught to expect the unexpected and Murphy ensured he had drummed it into his squad from day one. Murphy had nodded in response as he changed the subject, "Can you believe this bullshit about a dog?" Murphy had been puzzled was further puzzled because a dog had joined the company as he continued his rant, "Some dog is supposed to smell a jap before me? I don't think so. Even though I appreciate the thought, but I am not going sleep peacefully knowing that a dog is watching a Marine's ass" Sledge then silently piped up, "I've got a dog, his name's Deacon" Murphy had nodded until he asked is Sledge fast enough on the mortar to nail the Japanese with flare and HE. Sledge had nodded in response and Murphy took the answer as he began to leave. Until he squatted down and said, "Woof" to the men as he left.

Everybody had begun laughing quietly as they tried to stifle their laughter but it was so useless as Snafu then asked out loud with nobody answering, "What the fuck was that?" everybody else had been joining on the laughter after Leyden imitated the "Woof".

It was going to be a peaceful and calm night.

Murphy had been going around everyone's foxholes making sure there was one man awake in each hole he found it boring just walking around but he found it relaxing. It was quiet and nobody was trying to kill them. It was strange but in a good way nice.

Murphy was just about to wake up Reagan so that he could do the rounds but then he heard a noise come from somewhere as he went to investigate as he had found the source of the noise it was a soldier having a bad nightmare.

The Marine was getting louder by the minute and unless somebody quieted them down the entire Japanese army was going to be taking advantage of the noise to launch an attack.

"Quiet that man down!"

The Marine that was having the nightmare soon started panicking even further and was even yelling out as he cried. Hillbilly, Burgin and Murphy had tried to calm the man down to no success. Sledge had been watching the event unravel and knew that this was going to end very badly.

Murphy had held the man down and was whispering to him, "Marine, snap out of it or your going to get us all killed!" others helped him hold down the man's other parts of the body as one Marine clamped a hand over the nightmare-riddled Marine's mouth but it only worked for a few moments until the traumatised soldier bitten down on of his fingers hard as he continued to yell.

Murphy then got an idea as he said, "Hit him with something!" Hillbilly then scrambled looking for something soon he then found a shovel and grabbed it. Thrusting it into the man's head. Everyone who had been now awake heard a sickening blow as everyone had gone quiet.

Sledge and Snafu had looked at each other in shock and mentally asked the question did Hillbilly Jones murder a Marine? Murphy had just looked completely pale, their question had been answered as they saw Murphy stand up alongside Hillbilly and Burgin as they heard Hillbilly shakily said, "Get back to your holes." For the rest of the night Murphy had grabbed his weapon and walked away to his hole avoiding Reagan all night.

Daylight had come up and the Dead Marine's body had been dragged out of his foxhole covered up by his own poncho that covered his corpse. Murphy had felt guilty he came up with the idea to hit that Marine on the head but Hillbilly had been shaken he killed that Marine. Nobody…nobody could really blame him for what had happened.

Murphy had become conflicted with his actions as he felt his own hands begin to shake uncontrollably he hid those in the grip of his Thompson as he silently thought to himself, " _it was a stupid nightmare, one that could have cost everyone's lives in the process but if I hadn't had thought up the idea we would be dead"_

Soon Sledge had broken the silence as he said, "Better him than all of us" "Sledgehammer's right. Had to be done." Snafu agreed as he glanced at Eric nodding.

Nobody ever admitted it out loud but they had been right Burgin then looked at Eric who had kept silent as he slung his Thompson over his shoulder as he felt Reagan put his arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

Later that day, Haldane had come back and changed K Company's orders they were to be hunting Japanese forces on the East road with the accompaniment of armour support.

Murphy had not let the war get to him. He had to stay strong for everyone in his company even his squad as well.

Hope you enjoyed this one. Please like and review getting closer to catching the story up to where _A Company of Heroes_ is currently at right now.


	7. Peleliu Hills

Chapter 7 is up and running this'll be a tough one

Chapter 7:

Eric Murphy was tired; King Company was resting up in the hills of Peleliu they hadn't even gotten close to the very top of the Peleliu hills. They had suffered too many casualties the whole was battered, exhausted and running on fumes They were taking a breather from the fighting and everyone was taking the time to rest as Murphy had decided to write in his journal,

" _It has been over a month since we landed at Peleliu, this has been the most heavily defended part of the island which has always bothered us, we haven't even slept since we had gotten into the hills, the constant artillery barrages at night keep us awake, the Japs murdered sleep everybody is running on instinct. I don't even know if any of us are making it out of the island alive."_

October 1944

It was hell every day, the Marines were fighting for Peleliu inch by inch Eric Murphy and King Company had been trying to push through the lines and make it to the top of the hill destroying the artillery but they had been held back with reaching the objective it was more hard on everyone considering they had lost a lot of good men fighting to take the hills, relief had finally came when King Company had been ordered back to Peleliu Airfield to rest and recuperate before heading back into the hell.

They walked into Peleliu airfield and looked around at the sights Eric looked around taking in the sights of the airfield and noticed how different it looked from a month ago when they first took it. They even noticed some of the rested Marines at the food hall looking at them as they nodded towards them not even saying a word soon they heard Haldane ordering, "I need volunteers, NCOs report to me at 1050. Corpsmen do blister checks; dry ammo be resupplied be ready for 1100. Room service awaits, there'll be time to saver every bite, go get your chow."

Everybody smiled in hearing they have nothing to do till 1100 which was good to hear Murphy and Reagan then ran to the food line and grabbed their chow. Murphy finally felt good to eat something a little better than what they ate while in the hills and it felt good to rest as well. Murphy had been taking time to go through his pictures and look at them, he smiled at the recent one he received before landing on Peleliu, his family had gone to Coney Island in New York and took the sights in. His father Hank had dared Margaret to take a shooting contest at the fair and she had knocked them all down, Hank had been shell-shocked but Hank had the last laugh when he knocked them all down as well. Betty had a great time and enjoyed been around his sister Lizzie the bond she had formed with the Murphy's was evidence that Donnie had made the right choice in his girl. Reagan had known the Murphy's from when Donnie was his pen-pal the two kept in touch a lot before the war but none of the others knew about his family except for Snafu but he kept quiet about it.

The Marines were talking amongst themselves and then a Navy Seabee had come up to them as he asked, "Any of you guys got a Jap sword or flag, I'll pay good money for it or a Jap Bayonet?" Murphy had looked up in disbelief he had believed that taking trophies was wrong but he and Reagan were smart enough to not do it than most Marines as the Seabee continued asking, "Or any kind of Jap weapon I'll take it" Murphy had kept quiet and laughed when Burgin had said, "Yeah sure, I keep 'em in my ass go ahead grab what you want?" "Seriously, I gotta get me a Jap sword, can't come home from the war empty-handed" Murphy just shook his head in disgust he hated that people only joined up to grab something from the war he hated that type of person.

Murphy had come from a hard-working and honest Irish Catholic upbringing, his family believed in honor, duty and country when it came to serving, anybody who was close with the Murphy's understood the type of values that Murphy had grown up with. He had blocked out the rest of the Seabee's conversation and returned to his photos. He then read an envelope that had come from his little brother recognising the handwriting as he opened it,

" _Dear Eric, I'm pretty sure you'll be laughing by the time you have read this letter, Let's just say I'm now in the hospital, because I had taken a heavy beating in where I was, but I survived through hell and back, a dozen wounds on me I am pretty sure Ma is going to have my hide when I get back that's for sure._

 _Not sure if you know this, but guess who I have as the Nurse assigned to caring for me?"_ Eric thought about the answer and wondered who it was as he then kept reading, " _The answer is Nurse Charlotte, your girl, I may not admit it to anybody but since I trust you she still gives me the nightmare from hell act"_ Eric laughed quietly hearing that his own little brother had always been afraid of Charlotte who made him piss his pants in fear and he always thought it was funny because Eric spread a little rumour that Charlotte was known for her red-hot Irish temper and it had always made him laugh when Donnie ever did something stupid and would end up in Charlotte's firing range. He had gotten all the laughter out of his system and continued reading, " _Don't know what you hear over in the Pacific but I don't know if your winning or losing over there. But if I know you Eric, you would be kicking ass and making everyone as tough as they came. Anyway, I should thank you for making me realise that the Murphy Legend is real and I'm not proud but Eric, you were right I was wrong and if you ever tell anyone a word of this, I will put you back in the ring and we'll go 30 rounds from there. From Platoon Sgt Donnie Murphy."_

Murphy smiled knowing his own little brother would be like that, he was a person who hated being wrong and Eric always laughed in amusement of it.

It was 1100 and King Company had begun to move out towards the hills with Murphy and Reagan following behind Hillbilly as they then saw a line of Marines walking through back as Murphy looked and saw a familiar Marine in Colonel Chesty Puller as he said, "Move to side Boys let Colonel Puller's Boys on through" Everybody moved to side at Murphy's orders as Puller smiled saying, "Gunny, make sure you give them hell up there" "Best way I know Colonel" Murphy said as he saluted his former commanding officer in respect as the Marines coming out of the airfield headed back into the fray.

A day later the Marines were walking down a main road it was quiet everybody had witnessed a Marine get shot in the night everyone was still in shock over what happened last night Murphy and Reagan just moved on and focused on the objective.

The quiet didn't last long as a shot rang out and a Marine ended up on the dirt everybody begun scrambling for cover as a machine gun opened up leading for them take cover, soon Hillbilly shouted to Murphy saying, "Gunny, plant your mortars behind that bunker" "Aye, Aye. Marines follow me head for the bunker."

Murphy and his second squad soon set up behind the bunker and were prepping the mortar as Sledge began to hear whispers coming from the bunker as he told everyone to stop what they were doing as he patted Murphy on the shoulder saying, "Gunny, Gunny, Japs in the bunker" "I can't hear anything, though 1st platoon said they cleared the place with grenades" "Listen" Murphy checked for any sound. His finger was on the trigger in case but he couldn't hear anything as he said, "Sledgehammer you are losing it" Sledge kept bugging him about it and he begrudgingly got on it as he crept close towards a window with bars on it as he soon heard voices speaking Japanese inside as he got angry and fired several shots off in anger as he said, "Son of a fucking bitch!" soon the machine guns then began firing again as the Marines then began to move around the bunker at different parts from the machine gun fire that had happened Reagan and Murphy were on the other side of the bunker watching the scene unfold.

The bunker had been cleared with help from Burgin who had come back with tank support and a flamethrower to burn the Japs out everybody was killing japs whilst they burned. Murphy had found one Jap still running around screaming his head off in pain from the flames as he smashed the stock of his gun into the face of the enemy before emptying his clip into the dead soldier as he shouted, "Die you bastard! Just die!" afterwards everyone was checking the bunker for any survivors as Murphy and Reagan stayed outside and kept their eyes on the top of the hill as Murphy heard groaning as he looked and saw a Marine holding his knife to Japanese Soldier's mouth, Murphy realised he was digging gold teeth out of his mouth, he just knew the men were angry about how most of their friends and brothers in arms had ended up mutilated on the island they figured it was payback but in Murphy's eyes it was madness. The Marine continued to struggle as he just kept getting angry at hearing the groans as he marched over there pulling out his sidearm before kicking the Marine of the wounded soldier before shooting him in the head soon the Marine got up and said, "What the hell did you do that for?" "The next time you find an alive soldier you kill the bastard if not then don't go near him. If you've got a problem with that then you have a problem with me" The Marines looked stunned hearing Murphy get angry they only saw parts of his anger in small doses but anything big was not even seen.

The next day King Company had gone back into the Hills and from there it had gone to complete and utter hell. The war was becoming far more difficult, Murphy and Reagan were right next to Hillbilly when Hillbilly had gotten shot Reagan and Murphy covered him as the corpsmen treated him until they could get him out of the line of fire soon Sledge had arrived and gotten him on the stretcher as Murphy covered the wounded along with Reagan as they kept firing but when they had reached the top where Captain Haldane was they found that Lt Hillbilly Jones had died somebody took a shot at him and it tore up the skipper in the worst way possible for the veterans like, Reagan, Murphy, Burgin, Snafu and De L'Eau it had hit them hard like a kick to the mouth. Murphy had lost a friend in his Lieutenant, a man who gone through hell in Guadalcanal, Gloucester and Peleliu.

Reagan, Murphy and Haldane stayed together all the time and mourned privately the loss of their fellow veteran. Murphy had a hard time keeping his emotions together he focused solely on his men, Reagan didn't want to see his Best friend and superior break, not now, He wouldn't break, nor would he do so in front of his men.

The men were walking through a narrow pass in the Hills and Murphy told the men to hold position as Burgin went ahead to check out a position with the Captain. But what happened would live with Murphy forever.

Burgin had come running back, he had his helmet off he had spoken in a shaky voice as he said, "Sniper got the skipper!" Murphy didn't want to hear what Burgin had said but he knew well and truly what he said he heard it enough times in his 3 years as a Marine as he heard De L'Eau say shakily, "Captain Haldane?" "Ack-Ack's dead." Murphy and Reagan looked at each other with shock, _Ack-Ack dead_ both men respected Haldane and admired him with because of his leadership.

For Reagan it hit him hard, he had lost two of the only men he had known from Guadalcanal, he missed the Gloucester campaign because of wounds he suffered on the Canal.

They soon saw a stretcher carried by two men that had held Haldane's body as Murphy and Reagan formed a line for them to pass through as he said, "Marines ten-hut!" Every Marine soon formed a line as Reagan then said, "Present arms!" everybody then saluted the deceased captain. It had gotten to everyone that they lost a trusted and respected Marine. Before they had gotten into the hills Murphy and Reagan were informed they had been awarded the Navy Cross and once they finished the battle they would be awarded it on Pavuvu.

The days had gone by and soon the 5th Marines had been ordered of Peleliu and the island had been secure at a heavy cost. Everyone in King Company had been battered by the battle and tormented by the loss of Lt Jones and Cpt Haldane nobody didn't say a word as they got on the ship and on the journey to Pavuvu.

When they departed the boat, they walked slowly off it and made their way to island from the port and soon saw a sight involving Marine Corp Nurses who had the 1st Marine Division patch providing them with lemonade some even said hello. Murphy and Reagan gave only a small smile towards the friendliness of the nurses as they walked onwards towards the tent.

After they unloaded they then made their way down to the beach in silence as Reagan then said, "You imagining the beaches as Peleliu's beach" "No why?" "When I think back to it I see it clear as day" "I don't even think about and plus let's cool off we need it" "Won't be another beach like the ones in New York" "I'll believe that" Reagan chuckled lightly as the two raced into the ocean taking in the water as they swam as fast as they could.

Chapter 7 finished. This was not an easy one. It also is very emotional as well. But it's ok.

Please like and review I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	8. Okinawa

Chapter 8 has arrived and so soon after _A Company of Heroes_ please read with anticipation

* * *

Chapter 8:

Eric Murphy and his squad taking down time on the island of Okinawa it had been a week since they landed on the island and already they had encountered fierce resistance also they had been given more young Marines to keep alive. Eric had gotten out his journal and had begun to write down his entry,

" _It had been 7 months since we had left Peleliu. Now we were right on the doorstep of the Japanese Empire. Take Okinawa and we all go home. All of us. But the fighting has been difficult the environment is tough. Morale is at an all-time low._

 _The Japanese have become far desperate and with no navy or air force, they could begin forcing civilians to join the fight. It's horrible seeing this kind of cruelty take place in war. Let's hope we can end this thing now more than ever"._

* * *

Okinawa, May 1945

A month later, Eric Murphy followed by Henry Reagan lead their squad through the muddy path everybody had a stone-cold expression on their face they had been through hell they kept walking by in silence as they heard the young Marines Tony Peck and Hamm speaking with Snafu and Sledge.

The paths had been treacherous and tough many a Marines fell into the muddy water as Snafu began telling the new guys some lie about the ponchos, "The new ponchos are made up of chemicals" "Chemicals huh?" Hamm asked out of breath as Peck bought the lie, "What Chemicals?" "They treat 'em with all kinds of chemicals. That shit will make you sick, real real sick" Snafu clarified. "I didn't hear that" Peck replied, "You think they are going to tell you" Murphy and Reagan just kept walking in disbelief as they soon saw a sight of Japanese prisoners of war as they heard Peck speak, "I thought you guys didn't take prisoners" Snafu then replied, "Those are Army prisoners, Boot" the Marines in front of them then made taunting gestures.

One Marine even spat on a soldier as he became enraged and shouted at him blocking the pathway as Snafu then shouted, "Out of the way" everybody then crowded around the Japanese Soldier as he just stared back at them while Murphy stared at him with anger in his eyes.

Snafu then lost it as he swings up his Thompson saying, "Move! You rat bastard! Move" other Marines behind them shouted out, "SHOOT 'EM!" "Sit down!" Sledge and Snafu shouted as Murphy became tired and said, "Sick of this crap!" he then handed over the Thompson to Reagan as he pulled out his sidearm and kicked the soldier as fell on his ass and into the river as he was coated in mud as Murphy aimed his sidearm into the soldier his hazel eyes blazed in fury and anger soon the Army soldier guarding them then came up and said, "You can't mistreat these men. They are under the protection of Geneva convention" "Hell with their rights. This is a war they started it and we're gonna finish it. You don't like it then you have a problem with me. By the way, did they extend that courtesy when they took Guam, Wake, Philippine islands?" Every Marine stared in disbelief and fear Murphy's eyes bore right into the Lt standing in front of him as he just stayed silent as Murphy finally got his answer, "Didn't think so".

Soon the Marine Lt Mackenzie came up and said, "Gunny, what's the hold up?" "Some of the prisoners decided to be a little rebellious" "That right?" "Yes Sir" Murphy then said to the Army Lieutenant, "Lt, do you speak Japanese?" "I'm an intelligence officer" Mackenzie then walked up and said, "Use your intelligence and get these people of the trail" The Lt then moved to the side as Murphy then holstered his sidearm as Mackenzie spoke to him in a threatening voice, "You hit another prisoner and I'll have you out of the Corps" "You don't scare me, Lt" Murphy coldly said as Reagan had gotten in between his friend and his commanding officer and with that Murphy had lead weapons platoon into the fray as artillery fire then rained down upon them.

 _Once more unto the breach_.

* * *

It was night time and gunfire were still going off, the rain had been relentless Murphy had been going around everyone in Weapon's platoon checking on everyone he noticed bodies in the mud. He knew that resistance had been tough on Okinawa. The whole island was literally a grave-yard and the only bodies that had been buried were the Japanese bodies, the Marines and Army soldiers were not even buried and left to decompose from the rain and disease one replacement had asked the question, "How come the Japs are buried and our guys aren't?" "It's part of their honor code, a sign of respect" Eric said as he kept walking around the line until he leant up against a bit of rock as he heard Snafu speak, "Don't even know you bother they'll be dead in a couple days. Won't even know their names" the replacement then piped up saying, "My name is Hamm. H-A-M-M. Say it to get my attention" "Hamm with 2 Ms. Now I've something to forget something."

Murphy chuckled as he said to the replacement, "Ignore him Private, you'll be ok, remember your training. It'll get you through this" Hamm nodded as he said, "Thanks Gunny" "No problem Marine." He then turned and kept an eye on the frontline as he kept hearing the thunder and the rain as he pulled out his binoculars as he heard Henry pull up next to him, "Gunny, the men are all ok and they have full ammo" "Good to hear Sgt" "Mackenzie get under your skin?" "Prick doesn't understand what we went through" "He feels the old-timers as he calls them slow the Marines down." "If anything, he slows us down we work hard, we're fast and we don't let up" "Damn right gunny."

The 2 men had shared a smile as Eric had then said, "How's that red-head Betty?" "Still beautiful as the day I left her. I even had gotten a picture of her too." "Let's see" Henry had then gotten out the picture as Eric then took as he saw the girl in the picture.

Even though Eric had not been attracted to red-heads. He had to admit she was beautiful but not like his Charlotte. It had hurt him that he didn't propose to her before he enlisted for the Marines and he had never found the right moment. Before he left for the Marines, Eric had gone to Jimmy and Isabel McCarthy and had asked for their blessing to marry their daughter. They had approved of the young man.

Unfortunately, it had been too late to propose, he ended up carrying the guilt in him, it made him feel better that his Grandfather had put aside his grandmother's ring for Eric to give to Charlotte, he loved the girl like she was a second granddaughter to him and now he had Betty joining the family he was about to get a third granddaughter in law.

Eric had given Henry the photo back and had said, "She's real beautiful" "Yeah, I'm thinking of proposing to her when I get back" "Same for my girl. Already have a ring lined up" "Your Grandmother's engagement ring?" "Yeah, my Grandfather said it would be waiting for me when I come back" "I was thinking of coming up to Chicago and sitting down to a welcome home feast when your brother comes back."

Eric smiled as he said, "I'm sure I can talk to my mother about it. She will be happy to see you" "It's a promise" "The two of us are going home together. We both go home or nobody goes home."

The Brothers in Arms moment had been interrupted as they then saw a flare go up and that the Japs were beginning to attack again as Reagan ran to 2nd squad as Murphy headed for the machine gun squads and said, "Short bursts only, conserve ammo." "Aye Gunny" the machine gunners followed his orders as he began to open fire on the unseen enemy he couldn't see where they where and had reloaded as the enemy open fired on his cover trying to bottle him up from firing he then opened fire as he said to the machine gunners, "Open fire on the position on your right short bursts. Like before." He had then continued to open fire into the night.

The next morning all was quiet, the rain had stopped everyone had been sitting down, Eric had been checking his ammo and had it put in his pouches. The firefight from last night had Eric counting his fortunes at how he was lucky to be alive. He had lost count of the amount of times the Japs had tried to kill him. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again like the last time.

Before they headed into the hills. Murphy and King Company had been ordered to clear out a heavily defended artillery position that had been hammering them non-stop. Long story short Murphy had lead a squad from 3rd platoon into the position and lost 3 men in the process. The others had survived and if it hadn't had been for Murphy, the Company would never have broken through.

Murphy had been awarded the Navy Cross for bravery for the third time and would be rewarded it the minute they were returned to friendly territory but for now he was focused on his men.

The silence between all of them was unbearable as Hamm had spoken up, "Why aren't we giving them safe passage?" Murphy had looked up and noticed he had been shaking as he tried to brush his teeth as Snafu had then said, "What are you talking about?" "The civilians. We should be giving them safe conduct." Sledge had heard the comment and then spoke up, "A lot of them were helping the Imperial." "That family wasn't." Hamm shot back as he choked up both Murphy and Reagan had seen how the young Marine was and knew he would be having a tough time.

Leyden had then walked up to him and sat down next to Hamm as he said, "You know, the first time you see someone get killed. It's something." "You get used to it" Sledge said without emotion.

Murphy and Reagan looked at each other in surprise and listened to Leyden who had started to recant a tale, "I was 15. A buddy and I were hopping subway cars in Brooklyn. We went through a tunnel that was a little bit too small. I fractured my skull. He, uh- His brains and bones got spread All over my face and chest. You never ever forget something like that." Murphy had then said, "Christ, you are one lucky bastard to survive" Snafu nodded as he continued, "Good thing your damn head is so fucking hard. You've got nine lives, Bill Leyden." Leyden smirked as he took a drag on his cigarette whilst Murphy and Reagan looked down at the floor.

Soon Snafu had then decided to pick on Tony Peck calling him by his nickname, "What's the matter, Kathy? One day of combat, you're all wore out." Everyone had all stared at Snafu as they watched him pick on the guy further as he told Peck, "Every damn foot we go south they'll get meaner and meaner. You'd better get mean too, boot." He had then snatched the photo out of Peck's hand and held it out of his reach as he began to look at the photo, "Ooh, ooh, la la la. Now that is a piece of ass."

Murphy had then said, "Careful, old buddy, flirt with a Marine's wife, you better carry your balls." "Boys might want to take a look at this." Murphy and Reagan had then got up out of their seats and looked at the photo after Sledge had said, "Wow, I'd marry her." Murphy and Reagan looked at the photo and had to admit while she was beautiful. She didn't have anything on either Murphy or Reagan's sweethearts. As Leyden had gotten out of his seat and took the photo from Sledge as he looked at it and said, "Kathy Jones?" everyone had stopped and stared at Peck who had grabbed his photo and put it back in his pocket as Leyden asked, "I thought you said your name was Peck. She's not – She's not your wife."

Murphy and Reagan had to supress their laughter, it had failed as they knew Peck had lied to them about being married as Snafu had then asked, "What's the missus think about Kitty Cat?" "I met her after I was drafted."

The squad had then stopped what they were doing as they focused on Peck as Murphy had said, "The crap? What is wrong with you? Nobody doesn't get fucking drafted around here. Hamm, were you drafted?" Hamm had then looked up and said, "No, I volunteered to fight with the best, Faithful to the Corps" Murphy and Reagan nodded with smiles on their face as they then said, "Semper Fi Marine. You're going places." Hamm smiled as Snafu continued, "I don't believe it. There is no fucking way that broad is banging some drafted Marine. No way." Peck had then exploded as he said, "I don't _care_ what you think!"

* * *

Soon everyone was ordered on their feet as Mackenzie was heard shouting, "K Company, let's move!" Burgin had then dropped by, picked up a rifle as Murphy had given them the order, "2nd Squad, grab a rifle only weapons and ammo!" everybody had then got on their feet and rushed to join the fight.

Everybody had gotten down the hill and Murphy was leading the squad through a destroyed village it had been littered with bodies of the dead, civilian and soldiers buried in the mud. Reagan had followed behind as they took cover behind a low wall as Murphy said, "Remember keep low, maintain your intervals. Don't goof off Japs could have a dozen surprises in store for us." The Marines had nodded in response as they continued going forward. They then took cover due to a sniper but proceeded forward as the threat had been eliminated.

They had then begun to take cover behind a lot of rocks as Murphy had sat by Reagan focusing on the front as he began to take cover by a fallen tree not seeing a thing.

It was quiet. Too quiet as everyone stood ready with Sledge and Murphy sharing a nod until Murphy had began to hear somebody crying as he said, "What the hell?" it had become clear to him as he saw a woman carrying a baby in her hand as Murphy had shouted, "We got civilians in front of us, hold your fire. But stay alert" "Get them on through, hurry." The other marines ordered.

The last civilian had been coming as she was carrying a screaming baby, but Murphy knew something was wrong as she kept muttering and sobbing as she tried to give her baby to one of the Marines as Peck asked, "What do we do?" nobody had answered the question as Murphy remained focused on the woman he had then began to notice the string on her clothing as she held the baby in one hand and it was revealed.

The woman has been used as a booby-trap as he and Reagan shouted, "Take cover, it's a booby trap!" Sledge had then muttered, "Oh no!" as one Marine continued, "She's wired!" soon somebody fired 2 shots as everyone ducked and she had exploded taking several Marines with her.

Everyone had then brought their heads up and saw several Marines dead as a firefight began as Murphy shouted, "OPEN FIRE!" as Murphy ran across the road and opened fire on a Jap machine gun as he began to signal for the civilians to move forward as he moved forward reloading as he said, "Somebody take out that MG!" as he continued opening fire on it bottling the machine gun silent but the gun was still firing as he pushed forward using his sidearm to kill the Japanese soldiers as the machine gun decided to shoot at the floor around Murphy as he used a Japanese soldier as a human shield as he fired on the machine gunner until it had been taken out by another Marine as Mackenzie shouted out to everyone, "K Company, cease fire! Cease fire godammit!" as Murphy had gotten the soldier he used as a shield as he punched him before sending a bullet into his head as he reloaded his sidearm placing it back into his holster.

He had walked back down to where his squad was as he said, "I need casualty count now, let's get the wounded to the supply area, on the double!" Mackenzie had then glared at Murphy as he walked over saying, "What the hell are you doing?" "Forgive me Lieutenant but I ordered a casualty count of our Marines" "Gunny, you under mind my authority, I will have you relieved of duty" "Lieutenant, if you're gonna threaten me, do it right. I don't care if I am court martialled or not. But if you want to shoot me, then shoot me. I dare you" Mackenzie looked stunned at Murphy's threat as Reagan then stood beside him, "Shoot me as well, if you want to kill him" soon Sledge, Snafu, Leyden, Burgin and Hamm joined the two veterans as they all nodded as well until Mackenzie had said, "Well played Gunny, looks like your squad is loyal to you than the Corps" "Respect is earned in battle, not by reputation. No matter how much training you got or how tough you are. You fight for alongside the Marine next to you."

It had all been short-lived however as they all heard whistling, "Christ, incoming artillery!" Murphy shouted as Sledge had muttered, "Those are ours!"

Murphy had then ordered everyone to pull back as he said, "Pull back, get to the ridge now. Somebody get me a goddamn radio on the double!" everyone had begun to run back the ridge and take cover as a radioman had followed him as the operator said, "Gunny, radio right here" "Crank it up!" the radioman had cranked it up and the handed the speaker to him, "White Castle, White Castle this is King-4, 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines, OVER!" "This is White Castle, King-4, send traffic" "Put me through to the forward observer NOW!" "Forward Observer is here now!" a new voice had come onto the radio and began speaking, "This is the FO speaking, King-4, what's got you angry?" "How about the fact you tried to rain down arty on top of us! We're at Sector 2, Azimuth 3-0-9" "King-4 that wasn't out fault, over!" "Bullshit, it wasn't your fault. Tell that Arty to stand down NOW!" "We're standing down the artillery and re-adjusting our range" "Those rounds fall short of the intended target. I will come down and kick your ass doing so!" "Apologies King-4, won't happen again" "Better not."

He then handed the speaker to the operator and headed back to his men. He never felt such rage run through him and he nearly turned into something worse as he sat down.

* * *

It was peaceful in the morning, the only thing you could hear was the constant talking of the other Marines and distant gunfire in a distance everyone was mostly reading letters whilst Reagan was resting his head on his helmet his eyes were open the whole time whilst Murphy had read a letter this one had come from his father Hank as he read it.

" _Dear Eric, I hope you're well, I'm not sure if you have heard the news but the war in Europe is over it had ended on May 8_ _th_ _1945\. The whole of Chicago is celebrating like crazy, I haven't seen Sgt Randall happy in years since the 1_ _st_ _had ended. Your mother nearly had a heart attack when she heard the news, but no worry she is fine just a little shell-shocked and is proud that Donnie has won his war in Europe. She and Betty have been planning their wedding now and Lizzie is already begging to be bridesmaid, they don't know when the wedding is happening but my guess it will be when Donnie and you finally come home from the war."_

Murphy smiled and was proud of his little brother he had done everyone proud back home while he was in the European theatre of war but wondered if Donnie would soon be shipped out to the Pacific too as he continued reading.

" _Don't suppose you heard anything from Tommy, have you? We all know he had helped liberate the Philippines as well, he's currently with the 6_ _th_ _Ranger Battalion even got awarded the Silver Star for his part in liberating 500 American Prisoners of war from when the Philippines fell, Derek had said, that Tommy had been harbouring guilt and anger because of what happened in the Bataan Death March and he had thrown it into saving the sick and weakened. He had been injured as well, but in his words and I quote, "I'm a Ranger, I stay with my men" I guess he got that from you. You two had always been thick as thieves and were like brothers together too. They had all made it back to San Francisco Bay 2 months ago. We had taken a trip up there to see the POWs welcomed home. Every man that has served this country in this war, makes me honoured to remember my service. It's what I love my duty to my city and to my country. But I love my family 1_ _st_ _and foremost, they will be the most important part of my life. Like you and Donnie have your sweethearts. Anyway, coffee break is over. Still have a city to protect, keep doing us proud son._

 _All our love, Dad."_

* * *

Eric smiled and attached the letter to a pile of letters he had kept from his time in the Marines, it had helped he kept them all to help him through this war as he needed all the strength and love from everyone back home that they could muster.

Sledge had found out his dog had died, whilst Hamm had heard from his brother that 500 men had died from a Kamikaze attack from the Japanese as Hamm asked, "How the fuck can they do that? Fly themselves into a ship?" "It's their duty, their honour as human beings fighting for what they call a saviour and we're the tyrants" "Why don't they surrender?" "They ain't gonna surrender. They started this war and we finish it. We're all in this to the end." "Semper Fi, Gunny."

Everyone else nodded as they heard Peck roaring at Leyden as he said, "God damn it, give it back" as they then saw Peck and Leyden fighting in the dirt as Murphy walked over and pulled Peck off Leyden and punched Peck in the mouth as he grabbed the photo off Leyden and pushed it into Peck's chest. Murphy had finally lost it and was steaming like Mt. Vesuvius as he berated Peck, "You need to shut the fuck up before I kick your ass ten-fold! I know you miss your fucking mistress. But get over it, this is a war. I need your head in the fight. In the here and now. You 2 are Marines. Fucking act like it!"

He then turned his attention to Leyden and said, "You should know better, you went through Peleliu for Christ's sakes. you're supposed to use that head of yours and keep replacements alive instead you're acting like a fucking big kid! Fight the enemy not your own Marines!" he had begun walking back to his seat as Leyden yelled, "What's up your ass?!" "Marines fighting each other. Act like fucking grown ups or be like children" neither Peck or Leyden had said a word as Leyden had begun to walk away as they then heard loud whistle as Leyden was thrown back upon explosion as Murphy had to stop Sledge from trying to get to Leyden as Murphy called out, "Hamm, Reagan, help me hold him back! Snafu get the fuck over here now!" Sledge was yelling as everyone was holding him back as he shouted out, "CORPSMAN!"

Murphy had watched as Peck cowered in his hole using his poncho as he hid. Soon everyone had watched as Leyden was evacuated from the ridge as he was carried off by the corpsmen.

It was morning the night had gone quietly between everyone Hamm had been sitting with Murphy and Reagan the whole night and only Murphy and Reagan had been watching the line on the OP waiting for any sign of the enemy as Murphy said, "What do you reckon the date is?" "June 5th or the 6th, I don't know" "We got here April 1st arrived at the ridge beginning of May. Yeah, it may have been 66 days. August to December '42 on the 'Canal, 6 months on New Britain and 2 months on Peleliu." "For you have put in more time than the rest of us. Including me" "4 landings in the Pacific. You participated in 3" "Missed Gloucester due to wounds" "Let's just get through this campaign alive and go home" "Both of us?" "Both of us, Sergeant."

Murphy and Reagan soon heard Mackenzie calling for a Mortar Man at the top of the ridge as they saw Hamm come up and soon Sledge had followed 2 minutes later as they heard Mackenzie say, "They're moving back into that Ridge. Kutner saw Japs move into the hut to the left of the big tomb. I want a round on it."

As they looked at the hut on the left of the big tomb they didn't see any sign of soldiers moving into it. But from long distance it was hard to tell who was running around in a war zone.

They had witnessed Sledge call in the artillery on the hut and saw the 1st shot miss the target but the 2nd shot had hit the target on the bullseye.

Soon they had heard screaming it was Japanese. Soon they had come into view and began launching a banzai charge as everyone had raised their weapons to combat the threat as Sledge soon told Hamm who itching to shoot as he said, "Wait, wait till they're close." The Japanese had then gotten closer as Sledge then fired and soon the ridge had begun firing picking of the Japs expertly as they witnessed the last jap get shot down, he still got up and was on his knees as he began to crawl back to his position soon they saw Sledge get his sidearm out as Hamm said, "Jesus, Sledge. Leave him."

Sledge had then turned and said, "What for? He's a Jap ain't he?" Murphy and Reagan couldn't believe what they were hearing as they witnessed Sledge soon turn into a cold killer that had lost his humanity. Both Murphy and Reagan never did lose their humanity, during war, you had to be cold-blooded and show no mercy towards the enemy.

They saw him unsuccessfully shoot him twice as Murphy nodded to Reagan and Murphy shot the wounded soldier as Sledge left the scene leaving the veterans with Hamm as they looked back the scene of chaos.

Mackenzie was tearing into Sledge and was becoming an asshole towards Sledge as he nearly lost it with the Lieutenant. All the Lt cared about was following orders Murphy and Reagan had seen enough by the book officers in their time in the corps, but the Veteran officers sometimes went against the book to win battles even if it meant sacrificing themselves included.

At evening, it was raining heavily, everyone was shovelling rain water out of their foxholes with ammo cans or whatever they had Murphy and Reagan knew the rain was not going to let up and they had kept walking around checking on the men as Murphy found himself walking to 1st squad of weapons platoon as he said, "Hey Jackson, what's it like out there?" "Quiet as a ghost town, Gunny" "Downpour is awful, you not shovelling?" "What's the point, Gunny, rain ain't gonna let up" all the others with Jackson agreed with him as Murphy said, "How are you doing for ammo?" "We're ok, Sarge, only 3 boxes of ammo" "Make sure the weapon's covered up. Otherwise it'll jam."

Soon they had heard somebody shout, "Come on, you fuckers!" as the person had begun shooting. everybody had looked at each other and said, "Who the hell is that?" "Son of a bitch is going to get us killed. Get on the gun they start shooting, send 'em back twice the hell." Murphy had then run off to sound of the gunfire. Soon the Japs opened as Murphy saw Peck shooting as Reagan had joined Murphy, "What is he doing?" "The bastard is going to get us killed! Hamm, tell that bastard to get down, we'll cover you!" "Aye Gunny" Murphy and Reagan had begun to cover Hamm, Sledge and Snafu. Whilst the 3 had worked on getting the insane Marine to stand the hell down.

Soon Peck had been pulled down and a shot rang out as Murphy and Reagan took cover as they heard a body slump, they had crouched over to the three and they had seen Hamm get killed all 5 men were stunned, Sledge, Snafu, Murphy and Reagan were stunned, Hamm was a great kid, a great Marine too. He had joined out of patriotism and was eager to fight, that was why Murphy and Reagan liked the kid so much as he reminded them of themselves.

Soon they had witnessed Sledge wail on Peck for acting like a fucking idiot and how he had gotten a good man killed in the process as Mackenzie had asked, "Hey! What the fuck happened?" Murphy had soon said, "Hamm's dead, Lieutenant. Peck lost it." "Mackenzie had ordered the Corpsmen to take Peck out of the area as he left, whilst everyone stared at the body, Murphy had gone to collect Hamm's dog tags and walked back to his hole with Reagan accompanying him.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was pushing forward and had begun to unleash hell, flamethrowers, tanks and weapons were being thrown into the mix. Murphy and Reagan wore cold expressions on their faces, they had loaded their weapons and were marching forward as Mackenzie had ordered them to push on, "Down the hill! Bring up the rear! Let's go! Move it!" it felt like they were finally going to win this thing with the armour with Murphy and Reagan at focusing on the job at hand as they heard the gun fire and King Company acting so cold and brutal with the surviving jap soldiers that stood in their way they had also witnessed Sledge kill soldiers without emotion. It felt like he was hell-bent on killing every one of them.

Whilst everyone was mopping up Murphy and Reagan were clearing out the tombs with a squad as they found nothing but propaganda in the tomb, the real surprise had come when 5 Japanese soldiers had began firing on them as Murphy ordered the flamethrower operator, "Fry those bastards!" the operator had then let loose his flamethrower and had brought devastation to the enemy. Murphy had noticed they were still screaming and he had put them out of their misery along with Reagan and emptied their clips into the enemy. They had walked out of there with no remorse and continued moving forward.

* * *

2 months later

Everyone had finally taken a break and were sitting on the cliffside looking out at the sea. Murphy and Reagan were sat on their own away from everyone as they stared out to the sea as Murphy had looked at his new jacket and saw the 1st Sgt stripes on it as he smiled to himself. Murphy had been promoted 1st Sgt a month after they had secured Okinawa and routed the last of the Japanese Imperial Army. It had been a bloody battle but in Murphy's eyes every battle had been bloody for them all.

Reagan had brought Murphy out of his thoughts and said, "How are you enjoying your new rank 1st Sgt?" Murphy chuckled as he replied, "Lot more responsibilities, we all did good Sarge" "When do you reckon we'll go home." "Soon I hope, we deserve it." "I ain't heading back out there for another few months getting shot at by madmen that want to kill me." "We'll be home soon. Plus, we both promised each other, that we would go home together. Not apart, I also have to make a stop when we get stateside" "Where to?" "Raritan, New Jersey. John Basilone's home" "Saying a condolence call" "You know it" "What are you taking home?" "My sidearm never leave without it" "I'll take my side-arm home. I ain't lugging that BAR home with me." "Good choice." Soon they then heard Mackenzie call out, "Alright, enough of the sunbathing. Let's go, move out" "They then grabbed their gear and headed for the trucks.

There they heard something remarkable, "We dropped some new bomb on the Jap mainland." "Don't that beat all" Burgin said. Mackenzie shook his head saying, "No, no, this one was different. Vaporized an entire city in the blink of an eye." Murphy and Reagan looked at each other in astonishment as Sledge asked, "How?" "I don't know. Anyway, killed a lot of Japs." He had turned and began to walk away as Mackenzie then said, "Oh, word is Battalion mess is serving cokes and steaks tonight. Might even get a movie." "Let's go! Load up! Let's go! Get it in tight! Let's get aboard! Let's move! We're heading home! Move out!" they then heard one Marine shout as they got onto the trucks as Murphy had stood up along with Reagan as they drove off. Above them they then saw the B-17s flying overhead as Murphy saluted the planes that heading South.

* * *

Almost there. Getting close to the end. Final questions that remain is: Will Henry Reagan and Eric Murphy finally go home or will they stay behind to complete an extra couple months occupation duty? All to find out in the next chapter.

Please like and review. Let's keep it going


	9. I'm Coming Home

Last chapter. All the questions will be answered in the chapter. Let's begin

* * *

Chapter 8:

August 15th 1945

Okinawa, Ryukyu Islands

Eric Murphy was sitting at a table. Eating a steak and drinking a cola. Mackenzie had done good on his promise and they had all heard news that the Japanese would be surrendering soon.

Murphy wasn't holding his breath to hear something like this but at any point he would wait to hear if the story was true or not. He also began to take out his journal but was prevented from doing so when a Marine entered he had a massive smile on his face that had threatened to split his cheeks in half as the Marine said, "It's over" everyone had stared his way as one had said, "What's over?" "The Japanese surrendered!" Everyone's attention had turned to the Marine as they all looked stunned some had a look of shell-shock on their face as he then clarified, "The war's over. It's absolutely over!"

Soon cheering had broken out into the crowd as everyone celebrated but Eric had stood there watching the celebrations go on as he left the mess hall. Unknown to him though Henry Reagan had watched his friend leave the tent heading outside.

Eric had made his way outside and had made his way up to a piece of rock and sat down on it. He then opened his journal and began writing in it.

* * *

" _August 15_ _th_ _1945, the war in the Pacific is finally over, everyone's celebrating this victory, but I didn't. I guess I didn't feel like celebrating considering the amount of men that had been lost in the war for the 1_ _st_ _Marine Division. I don't know who was celebrating but I think it was only myself that didn't celebrate. What happens now?_

 _Will we be sent home, or will we be heading out for occupation duties? I just hope to high hell that we aren't sent back out there, I have been through too much as it is all I want to do is just go home and live my live serving as a firefighter with honor and marry the love of my life."_

* * *

Murphy had stayed at the rock side looking out at sea until night time as Reagan had joined him saying, "Hey 1st Sgt, you not joining the party?" "Na, even though we won, I want to celebrate the right way with my family. With the veterans" "Amen to that, I get the 1st notice of a drink in Chicago." Murphy chuckled as he said, "You'll be there as will everyone." Reagan nodded as they were soon joined by somebody, "Not joining in?" they then stood to attention as they saw Colonel Puller joining them as Murphy said, "Colonel, I thought you were back states-side" "I'm not here, well officially" "This is Sgt Henry Reagan, served on the 'Canal, Peleliu and now Okinawa" "Heard a lot about you, Sgt Reagan" "Honor is mine, sir, to be in the presence of a Marine Legend" Puller nodded as the two remained at ease.

Puller then takes a breath as he then says, "Division is setting up a lottery for two men from each company in each regiment to be rotated stateside and discharged. First time that this has been done but you two have put in more than enough time. Especially since you both have been in Combat since Guadalcanal." "So, is there a chance we could be sent home together?" Murphy said hoping for the chance that it could happen. As he then noticed Puller was starting to smile, "Yes it could happen, though the lottery takes place in September though. So, you'll be stuck here until then, it could depend on who goes home" "Aye Sir" "Better go enjoy V-J Day Marines, remember, I was never here" "Easy to pretend you weren't here, sir" "Glad to know 1st Sgt" both NCOs then saluted Puller who had returned as Murphy had then shaken the hand of his old commanding officer as Puller walked away and Murphy and Reagan looked at each other with concern. _Would they go home together? Or will they be separated?_

They had then headed back to the rocks and joined Sledge, Burgin and Snafu who had heard the whole conversation as the three then shared a look while Murphy and Reagan shared a drink of the bottle of cola that had been handed to them by Burgin between them as they walked down a couple rocks celebrating in peace. Burgin then said, "Those 2 deserve to go home. If they don't go home they'll just be stuck here for another couple months" "I trust the 1st Sgt and Sgt Reagan with my life, they kept us alive through hell and back, I say we owe them one." Snafu said. Sledge nodded and said, "We're going through with this right?" "Right." Burgin and Snafu simultaneously said as they celebrated V-J Day in peace.

* * *

1 month later, September 27th 1945

The entire 3rd Battalion of the 5th Marines had assembled before the commanding officer and found out that 2 men would be sent home from each company and discharged honourably. The colonel had then wished everyone good luck in whoever would be the lucky Marines sent home.

The companies had then run down until it had reached King company and everyone's nerves had been running high specifically Murphy's and Reagan's nerves as they waited as the Colonel called out, "King Company, Heavy Weapons, 1st Sgt Eric Murphy and Sgt Henry Reagan."

They couldn't believe their ears as everyone crowded the two men cheering them on. Murphy and Reagan were finally going home together as they both promised each other since Peleliu as they then saluted the Colonel.

Later, their truck was getting ready to go as both Murphy and Reagan had all their stuff packed as they said a final goodbye to Sledge, Burgin and Snafu. Sledge had gone first saying, "It was real honor to serve under you guys, you're the definition of the old breed." "Thanks Sledge." Murphy had said as Reagan finished, "It was honor for us too." "You two stuck together through hell and back, we won't forget you guys" "We won't either."

Soon Burgin and Snafu had stepped forward and then shook the hands of the senior NCOs as they then wished their friends goodbye as they all saluted. Soon Reagan and Murphy had gotten on the truck as Murphy helped up Reagan and they shared one final salute with the younger members of their squad. It had been tearful for the young Marines but the veterans, kept a tear down their cheek, they were finally leaving the Pacific and going home.

They had gotten on the boat and had been given their dress uniforms they were all complete with their ribbons on the chest and the unit Citation on the right of the chest.

* * *

Henry Reagan Dress Uniform.

1st Row: 1 Navy Cross, 1 Silver Star

2nd Row: Purple Heart, Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, Navy Presidential Unit Citation 1 Star

3rd Row: Asiatic–Pacific Campaign Medal 3 Bronze Stars, World War 2 Victory Medal, American Campaign Medal.

Eric Murphy Dress Uniform.

1st Row: Navy Cross (x3), 1 Silver Star, Legion of Merit

2nd Row: Purple Heart, Good Conduct Medal, Navy Presidential Unit Citation 2 stars

3rd Row: Asiatic–Pacific Campaign Medal 4 Bronze Stars, World War 2 Victory Medal, American Campaign Medal

They were proud to wear the uniforms of the Marine Corps and it had shown that they were loyal and faithful to the United States Marine Corps.

The boat ride had been long to the San Francisco Bay and had arrived by October 4th the San Francisco bay was packed and civilians were standing cordoned off as they cheered the returning Marines, Murphy and Reagan had gotten their sea bags and walked below deck as they stood waiting for the door to be opened. It had been opened after 10 minutes and they had put their caps on as they took in the cheering of the civilians they had accepted handshakes, the women at the port had given them kisses as they accepted them before making their way to the main train station at San Francisco as Henry ordered his ticket, "Hello, One-way to Grand Central Station in New York please?" the ticket man got the ticket as Henry took his ticket saying thanks as Eric had gone next as he said, "One-way to Newark, New Jersey, please?" Murphy had gotten his ticket and paid the ticket man as they made their way to their designated train as they found a seat and just in time as the train departed.

They had then found their seat and sat down as they watched the train move forward as they began talking about what they were going to do when they reached their respective homes as Reagan said, "1st thing I'll do is go see Betty and take her out to Dinner" "Good luck with that, she seems like a nice gal for you" "That Charlotte for you as well, you been thinking about what you'll do" "I don't know yet, but my brother has been having a crisis on his hands, you know how I said his Betty, lost her parents in Chicago?" "Yeah, she took it hard and made her way to New York and loved it there." "Yeah, well once they get married, Betty asked if Donnie would leave Chicago for New York" "Why wouldn't Donnie leave?" Eric had said, "He loves Chicago, he met Betty in New York and he was thinking about seeing it as a second home to him" "What did you tell him?" "To follow his heart and not his brain." "Hopefully he won't over complicate it" "You never know with him."

The two had then shared a laugh as they then headed to get something to eat, it had contained, steaks and colas. They ate their meals as they shared some of their war stories and remembered fallen comrades with a clink of their glasses and a toast.

* * *

The train ride to Newark, New Jersey had taken 2 days as Murphy arrived in the Mid-Day as he collected his sea bag as he said to Henry, "I'll see you in Chicago soon" "Let me know when Donnie is back, I can't wait to see him." "I'll let you know in advance, see you soon, Marine" "See ya, Top."

Murphy had stepped off his train and had started walking, he walked out of the station and hailed a taxi which had pulled up in front of him as he got in. the taxi driver had then said, "Where to, Mac?" Eric had said the address and the driver had gotten moving. The drive had been silent as they drove to Raritan, New Jersey. They had arrived at the street where John Basilone's parents had lived as he got out of the taxi and picked up his sea bag as he proceeded to hand the driver money and the driver said, "I ain't touching it, I may have jumped into Sicily, France, and Holland but I still got some liberties in London and Paris. You Marines have nothing but jungle rot and Malaria, have a welcome home from me. It's free of charge."

Murphy had then saluted the driver recognising the fellow veteran as he returned it too as Murphy had begun to walk to Basilone's house.

He had stopped outside the house and contemplated going in as he said to himself softly, "I don't do this, it's going to haunt me."

He then approached the door stood straight and knocked on the door 3 times. He had then heard footsteps and the door opened revealing an elderly lady as he had then said, "Mrs Basilone, my name is Eric Murphy, I served with your son John on Guadalcanal in 1942" "I recognise you Sgt Murphy, please come on in." "Thank you, Ma'am," Murphy had then stepped in and took off his cap as he stepped in and noticed Mrs Basilone's husband sitting down as he spoke Italian to Murphy for which he couldn't understand as a somebody had then said, "He said, "Hello Sgt Murphy" Murphy had then turned and saw Cpl George Basilone standing there as Murphy replied, "Cpl Basilone" "1st Sgt Murphy, how are you Sergeant?" "I'm well thank you" "Would you like anything at all?" "No thank you, I only came as a promise." "Aye Sergeant."

George had then turned and saw Lena Basilone standing behind him as George had then said, "Sgt Murphy, meet Sgt Lena Basilone" Murphy had then saw the beautiful woman that was Lena Basilone as he then said, "Sgt Basilone" "Sgt Murphy, your reputation precedes you" "I'm sure you heard many good things" "How long are you here for?" "I got discharged before the division was sent to China, I came home on a lottery draw though I haven't stopped in Chicago yet" "John said many good things about you from your time on Guadalcanal" "I'm sure he did" "He said you were the most courageous Marine he ever knew apart from many others" "He was the best person I knew along with many others." He then turned to George and said, "How long you home for?" "4th Marines mustered out already, me and Lena are currently waiting for orders" "Hurry up and wait."

Murphy had then asked Mrs Basilone if he could sit down as he said, "You have a lovely home, Ma'am" "Thank you, how long was it till you found out about John's death?" Murphy had then looked at his hands before he said, "I found out a couple days after the Invasion" George had then spoken up, "I saw his grave on Iwo. He had- a lot of good Marines all sides of him" "He would appreciate it. I only came by to give you my condolences. John was a great person, he loved the Marines and he was a good friend. Not a man on Guadalcanal in our unit would have made it if it wasn't for him."

All the Basilone's had nodded as Murphy had stood and comforted Mrs Basilone as she nodded to him as Mr Basilone had then shook his hand saying, " _Grazie"_ as Murphy nodded, he had then walked over to George and shook his hand before George saluted him as Murphy returned it saluting him.

Finally, he stopped at Lena and said, "Your husband was brave and a wise Marine, I was lucky to know him" "He was lucky too. Thank you for your kind words" "Of course Sergeant." Lena had then saluted Murphy as he returned it before walking to the door as Mrs Basilone said, "Thank you Sgt" "No worries Ma'am." He had then picked up his sea bag and exited the house.

He had walked away and headed onto the main street as he continued walking before he flagged down a Taxi as he got in saying, "Newark Train Station, please?" the driver nodded and headed for the train station they had arrived in 30 minutes as Murphy had gotten out and paid the driver as he headed for the ticket office he then said, "One-way to Chicago Union Station please?" he had gotten out money and collected his ticket before getting on the train.

The train had set out 5 minutes later and Murphy had placed his bag in the overhead baggage as he sat down. He felt tired and had slept finally and it was peaceful for him having not slept since he had been on a ship coming home from Okinawa. The train ride had taken him 12 hours as he finally got something to eat as he needed it when it was 6 hours into the journey.

Eric was frightened, he was afraid of how his family would react. The last letter he had got. They knew he had been discharged and were waiting for him to come home. There had been no news on when Donnie would be coming home. He was already fearful of knowing what Donnie had gone through in Europe and it frightened him he would have changed into something worse. Murphy had been getting a bad feeling since July since he was at Okinawa. He had sensed his younger brother's anger and hate, it worried him that throughout the night he felt his brother's anger, pain he had wondered what had made him turn into his father.

He had arrived in Chicago on a Saturday and from the letter his mother had sent him, the family had normally gone to see his father at the 9th District around Mid-Day before Margaret had gone to the hospital for the night shift.

* * *

He arrived in the morning and got off the train reaching for the sea-bag before exiting the train and the station he then flagged down a Taxi and said, "Canaryville at Saint Mary's of Perpetual" "The driver nodded and drove him throughout Chicago. The ride had once again been silent as they reached Saint Mary's of Perpetual as he handed the driver money before he walked down the road heading for the diner on 86th as he walked in and got a seat at the table as he flagged down a waitress as he ordered a coffee and a fry-up he then laid money on the counter as the waitress came back with the coffee and fry-up as he ate it in silence before looking at his watch, it was 11:30 and he knew that the family would be heading for the 9th District at the time as he focused on eating, it had helped him regain his strength and focus. He had finished the meal and coffee as he left the diner before walking to the 9th district.

It had been 30 minutes since he left the diner, he had been standing outside the district and was afraid about going in and was set to turn around until he had been ready to face his fear.

He walked up the steps and walked to the front desk and recognised Desk Sergeant Randall as Randall said without looking up, "Can I help you?" "Looking for Lieutenant Hank Murphy" Randall had looked up and saw Eric in his Marine uniform as he smiled widely and said, "Holy… you are a sight for sore eyes, kid!" Murphy chuckled as he shook his godfather's hand as he replied, "Been too long" "December '41, you look good, kid" "Thanks, Sarge, is everyone upstairs?" "They are, why don't I tell them you're here, I'm sure they'll like it." "Actually, could you say, that someone is here to see them, I don't want to ruin the surprise" "Of course, son, come on follow me up."

Randall had gotten out from the desk and said to one of the officers, "Ransom, take over for me, I'll be down in an hour." "Yes Sarge."

Murphy and Randall then headed up the steps. Murphy had then held back as Randall had gone on in.

Hank Murphy was talking with his family over some things when Hank had heard somebody knock at the door as he signalled for them to come in as Randall came in. Hank had seen how nervous he was and had said, "Everything ok, Derek?" "Yes Sir… there's a visitor outside sir, he wants to see you?" "Did he say what it was about?" "No Sir, actually he wants to meet all of you including Betty." "Let's go everyone."

The family had then walked out into hallway and noticed an olive-green suit was in front of them as they all looked confused as Hank then said, "Can we help you, Sir?" The man in the suit had turned as he said, "Looking for Lieutenant Hank Murphy."

Eric had turned, he saw the looks on his family's faces they looked stunned his father nearly dropped his jaw but had a smile forming. His mother and sister had tears forming in her eyes as they saw their son and brother look so handsome in his Dress Uniform the ribbons on his chest showed his bravery and heroism. His grandfather had tears forming seeing his first-born grandchild look so brave in uniform. Betty had tears forming. Both Eric and Donnie had looked incredibly handsome in their uniforms that she could have sworn they were twins.

Lizzie had begun to walk, it turned into a jog as she had embraced her older brother as she cried into his shoulder happily as she said whispering, "I missed you, big brother" "I missed you too, baby sister. You look so beautiful, you look like Mom" Lizzie blushed as Margaret chuckled.

Eric had then let go of his sister as Hank and Margaret walked towards their son as Margaret had embraced her son fully and nearly crushed him as Donnie struggled to breathe, "Ma, I think my ribs are hurting" "Hahaha, I know my son is back, well one of them at least."

Hank had then moved forward as Margaret moved backwards as Hank said to him as his voice broke, "I missed you son" "I missed you too Dad" "Your made me so proud, both you and your brother for us and for everyone in our extended family." "Thank you, Dad, though you might want to wait to tell me and Donnie together when he returns home." Hank then chuckles as he embraces his son hugging him tightly as Margaret, Matthew, Lizzie and Betty watch on with pride etched on their faces as they broke apart leaving Matthew to walk towards Eric.

Matthew walked towards his grandson, the younger Murphy had looked like his grandfather, the uniforms were different when Matthew was a Marine but the pride of being a Marine never left him it stayed with him. Loyalty to family is one thing, but loyal to the Marine Corps, you are a part of something. His grandfather hugged Eric as he said with his voice braking, "You made me proud to be a Marine" "Just doing my duty, 1st Sgt" "1st Sgt" the two then shared a salute as Murphy smiled as his Grandfather walked over to his son and daughter-in-law as Betty began to walk forward as Eric turned to her.

Betty walked forward and approached Eric and shook his hand which had surprised him as she said, "Nice to finally meet you, 1st Sgt Murphy" Murphy chuckled as he said, "Seeing as we are going to be family, call me Eric" "If you insist, Eric" "Likewise, Betty, I see my brother picked a winner" "Your brother is big-hearted, kind and one of a kind." "You described him to a T. My brother is a lucky guy and you are one lucky gal." Betty laughed as she hugged him surprising him as he said to her, "Welcome to the family, sis."

Soon the Murphy family except for Hank soon left as Hank still had a city to protect as they returned home as Margaret had opened the door and let everyone into their house as Eric had then gone up the stairs to his old room and stepped into the room.

It was left like it was before he left for the Pacific, the sports trophies were cleaned regularly. His bedside still looked the same as it had the same photo of Charlotte on a swing as she had a daisy in her hair that Eric had placed in there for her as he remembered the words that he said, " _You're my daisy, Charlotte, a beautiful flower"_ he had also remembered her words to him as she said, " _I love you, darling."_

He was pulled out of memory lane as Lizzie had stood at the door as she said, "You ok?" "Took a walk down memory lane." "She'll be home soon. I remembered that you got a letter from somebody" "Who was it?" "I don't know, it was sent here, like they knew where you were." Eric then took the letter in his hand as he said to Lizzie, "When does Mr McCarthy head for the hospital?" "In an hour, why?" "I can still catch him. Excuse me please." Eric then jogged past as he headed for the table in the living room and headed for the top left drawer as he pulled out a small box and put it in his pocket as he said to Margaret, "Just heading out, mom" "Where are you going?" "The McCarthy's. Just going to find Mr McCarthy" "Better hurry son he leaves in an hour."

Murphy was already out the door as Margaret said to herself, " _What got into him?"_ as she laughed to herself. Figuring that Eric was going to do it as she said, " _Do what you have to do Eric."_

* * *

Murphy was walking down to the bottom of the street to the second from last house on the corner as he walked up to the door and knocked on it he then heard a reply, "I got it" he then smoothed his uniform as the door opened and a teenaged girl answered it she wore a green patterned dress her hair came down past her shoulders the green eyes were light as she came into view and saw Eric at the door as she said, "Eric is that you?" "You know it is, Lisa."

Lisa then hugged Eric as she said to him, "Welcome home Eric" "Is your mom and dad here?" "Yeah, they are. Come in I'll go get them" Lisa disappeared upstairs as Eric waited in the hallway he was nervous as he patted his pocket that held his grandmother's engagement ring he then heard people coming down the stairs as he then saw Jimmy, Isabel and Lisa McCarthy come into view as he said, "Mr and Mrs McCarthy" "Eric Murphy, is that you?!" Jimmy said as Murphy replied, "Yes Sir it is."

"Great to have you home, son" "You don't have a minute, do you?" "I gotta get going in 10 minutes so I can make time" "You don't mind if I take a seat, do you?" "Let's go into the living room" "This requires you and Mrs McCarthy for this" "Of course, let's go Isabel."

The three then headed into the living room as Murphy had taken a seat opposite them as he said, "I apologise for coming down here on such short notice" "No worries, Eric" "I know I asked you before I left for the Marines in '41 for your blessing to marry your daughter." The McCarthy's then smiled as Eric continued, "I'm not sure it would be appropriate to propose to your daughter on a late 4-year blessing. So here I am today, to ask you for your blessing once again to marry your daughter." Jimmy and Isabel smiled, they had loved the young man and knew Eric was a respected man and worthy to marry their oldest daughter they had seen Charlotte become smitten with Eric since they were in kindergarten. Unfortunately, it had taken the 2 to face each other on their feelings when they were 16, it was something of fairy-tales for the 2 because they were strong together and nothing could break them apart.

The McCarthy's then took themselves out of their thoughts and looked at each other smiling, "Eric, we're very touched you wanted to ask for our blessing, a second time. You will and always have our blessing to marry Charlotte."

Eric had stood up at the same time as Jimmy and Isabel, as he shook Jimmy's hand and Isabel's included as she said, "You have always made our daughter proud, Eric. You always made her happy." "She made me smile Mrs McCarthy, I best be going, allow you to get to work." "Thank again Eric and welcome home, son." "Thank you." Eric had then walked to the door and walked out as he waved goodbye to the McCarthy's before walking down the street to the park.

He arrived at the park and walked to the gazebo where he and Charlotte had been on their first date as he smiled and said, "This is definitely going to happen" he then opened the letter that was in his jacket pocket and read it quietly.

" _Dear Eric, I'm coming home, Eric, the war is over, we were still on occupation duty, we got word to pack up from Austria and head to the trucks departing from France, then to England. I haven't told anyone as I want it to be a surprise. I had to stop in New York, to visit a fallen comrade's family. I always wanted to see Betty in her red dress like the day I first met her. She looked so beautiful in it, Eric, you should have seen her. Please ask her to wear the red dress say that there is surprise for her coming to her soon on the 8_ _th_ _of October but don't tell her the date."_

Eric had begun to ask the question when his brother was coming and if his brother had written the letter before he left Austria, and was in New York, he could have gotten on the train and arrived by morning in Chicago. He didn't have much time, he then continued reading the letter as it read.

" _I heard you were on the way home. If I am correct you would have gotten home today or yesterday. I'll see you October 8th, Big brother, can't wait to see you. From 1_ _st_ _Sgt Donnie Murphy."_

Eric had smiled his brother had gotten promoted and completed the family legacy of being a 1st Sergeant in the United States Armed Forces he then headed home and went to find Betty who was roommates with Lizzie as he knocked on the door and said, "Hey got a minute?" "Of course, Eric, what's up?" "Just curious, I was wondering how you met Donnie?" "I met Donnie at a club I was singing there and then I laid my eyes on him. He looked incredibly handsome, he was tall, and he had a sense about him like he had commanded respect and authority" "Donnie was always like that" "Next thing I know he comes to the room and he surprises me with a rose and an offer to go dancing with him."

Eric smiled, Donnie was always a good dancer having been taught by his mother and Charlotte, he knew that beneath the hard-ass Donnie was, there was a soft side to him. One filled with heart and romance. Eric continued to listen to Betty speak about his brother as he asked questions about all that they did and smiled at the answers as Betty looked at her watch and said, "I should be going, I have to work" "Of course. How long are you working till?" "Till the shop closes then I have a day off tomorrow" "Glad to hear, see you later, Betty" "See you later, Eric."

Eric nodded and had seen Betty leave the room as he left a bit of paper on her bed-stand that said, " _You know that red dress you wore the night you met Don. I think that considering it is 4_ _th_ _year since you met him, there may be a surprise coming to Chicago tomorrow. Eric."_

Eric had then left to go down stairs and saw his mother in the kitchen with his Grandfather Matthew as Eric said, "Hey, do you remember I told you about Henry Reagan?" "How is Henry by the way?" Matthew then spoke as Eric had said, "He's good… he wants to come up to Chicago he does and wants to see us all." I think we could put in another place at the table couldn't we, Margaret?" "I agree, I would love to see that boy again." Margaret said.

Eric smiled as he said, "He's currently in New York and already has a girl lined up" "At least, he'll be here soon." Eric nods as he sits with his Grandfather as they talk about Eric's time in the Marines.

Later on, everyone is at the table as Eric had insisted on helping Margaret cook Shepherd's pie Eric had brought the dish on in and they had said a blessing as they all dug in to the meal as Hank said, "Eric, this shepherd's pie is good, you and Margaret really did a great job on it" "Thanks Dad, but really Mom is who you should thank because I asked her if I could help and she wanted me to sit down." Margaret chuckled as she said to her eldest son, "Son, you didn't have to help but you agreed to help me" "Plus I felt restless" "I know your father was like that when he got back from WW1" "Murphy's always on their feet, pretty sure Donnie will be the same" "He will be."

The table erupted into laughter as Betty and Lizzie shook their heads in amusement as Eric asked his father something, "Hey Dad, how was work?" "Oh, it was quiet, only minor perps to bring in, though the city was unusually quiet though" "Maybe it's because with all the soldiers coming home it's only getting peaceful" "It's never peaceful, when you're a veteran, Eric." Matthew had said as he continued, "When I got home, I always wanted to live in peace but seeing the people of Chicago, like the firefighters, cops and Medical personnel go around making the city a safe place, you feel an obligation to make it safe for everyone" "It's what I want to do but as soon as I get married and I fully rest up" "You will be rested up with my help."

Hank smiled as he saw his father Matthew and son Eric chuckle as they kept eating.

* * *

After dinner Eric was in his room unpacking his sea-bag as he took out his M1911 sidearm and placed it under his bed-stand he had then took off his clothes and only wore his vest and his pants as he looked at his shoulder seeing the scar from his wound on Gloucester as he said to himself, " _I'm lucky to be alive, thank you God."_

He had then gotten into bed and fell asleep, but sleep didn't come easy he imagined he was still at war.

The island looked familiar. _Guadalcanal. The battle of Henderson Airfield he heard the gunfire echoing. The sounds of the artillery exploding the deaths of four of his squad members, he remembered charging out into the middle and held off the Japanese forces he even remembered finding Manny his friend who died during the battle. The man who had saved his life, a man for which he owed a life debt to. Murphy kept firing until the explosion that had claimed 3 of his men and severely wounded 1 man._

He snapped out of the dream and took deep breaths controlling his breathing as he said to himself, _"It's over, Eric. The war is over."_ Eric then got out of bed tip-toes downstairs into the living room as he made himself a drink of Marine Corps coffee and just sat up not even thinking of sleep. He flashed back to the moments that the Japs had tried to kill him and how he survived each encounter.

He had thought of his men, Sledge, Snafu, Burgin. They were the core of his squad, his best friends. He had been through hell with them since Gloucester and they survived Malaria, gunfire, artillery and god knows what else. He had heard that J.P. Morgan had not made it after he transferred out of the division and headed for Iwo Jima. He was captured, tortured and executed. He was now the last out of his friends from Guadalcanal that promised to make it through the war and back home to their families and only Murphy succeeded while others gave their lives for their country.

It was morning and Eric was still asleep on the floor he had a blanket over him and opened his eyes as he saw his father awake as he said, "Morning Dad" "Morning, you know son, I may have had a tough time coming home but sleeping on the floor, you just hit the nail on the head." "Don't be funny, just had a rough night sleeping on an actual bed." "Yeah, that always troubled me but not anymore." "You going to work?" "Yeah, I gotta be in for 0630, don't worry I let Mom know you have been sleeping down here" "Didn't laugh, did she?" Hank laughed as he said, "No, but she lightly smacked me on the arm" "When are we seeing you?" "Same time as yesterday, it's been a pretty common thing it has" "Yeah, hey dad, did ever feel anything back in July, like a spiritual feeling?" "Why do you ask?" "Donnie, I felt his fear, anger, the hate. I never seen anything so powerful, I thought it was you" "Now that you think about it, I felt the same thing too, what do you think happened?" "I don't know, I don't even want to know but I have a feeling that it was very bad."

Hank nodded he still remembered sensing Donnie's fear and anger. It frightened him that his son had turned absolutely frightening and wondered what had pushed him over the edge but wouldn't find out what until Donnie had gotten home from Europe.

Hank had waved goodbye to Eric and he watched as his father had gone to protect the city. Eric had gone into the kitchen and made himself a drink of coffee and sat at the table as he read the news reading the headlines, " _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Ranger Battalion, arrives home in San Francisco Bay!"**_ Eric smiled reading, he had known his best friend Tommy was out there in the Philippines and knew what part he took in liberating the islands. He was proud of his friend for what he did and wondered when he would be returning home from combat. His thoughts were interrupted when his mother had walked in and said, "There he is." "Morning Ma, how's your morning been?" "Well I find out my 1st born child is sleeping on the floor in the living room and know that he might be going through something." "It's just thinking about everyone that didn't make it home and how I was the lucky one." "You remember I told you about your father and how he came home from the war differently?" "You said that he had it rough being away from home for 8 years." "Exactly, he loves you. And the only thing that got him through it was family. Me, you, Donnie and Lizzie helped him through it."

Eric smiled as Margaret cooked breakfast and everyone had joined him as they ate. An hour after Eric ate he then went down to the basement and began to work out on his punching bag he threw punch after punch sending shockwaves as he imagined himself back in the Pacific on Peleliu as he and Henry were securing the airfield as they headed into the base that the Japanese had occupied as they cleared the building but at a heavy cost to many lives in the 1st Marine Division.

It was 11 O'clock by the time Eric finished working out. He had jumped in the shower and dressed in his Marine dress uniform as Betty walked down the stairs in her red dress in which she looked beautiful, Donnie had been right for once about how beautiful Betty looked in red and it was happiness for his younger brother seeing the woman that would be his wife when Donnie had returned.

The family was out the door by 12 O'clock but in the distance Eric had seen a figure out the corner of his eye but the figure ducked out of sight as they continued on their journey to the 9th District.

Eric, he knew who it was as whispered to himself, "Welcome home Baby Brother."

* * *

We'll finish the reunion scene in A Company of Heroes. I would like to thank you all for your support, kindness and patience with the story. This has been an unforgettable project to write about. I appreciate your support as always. Please keep eyes on other stories that I have been writing and please like and review them, you made my day everyone!


End file.
